Falling For Him: A MyCandyLove Romance
by xxskkyxx
Summary: Gwen Breese is a normal girl. So it seems. She's a straight A student. She looks normal. So what could be hiding behind that pretty face of hers? Nathaniel Parker knows what he wants. Gwen. And he's determined to get her.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Nathaniel

Gwen POV

I walked down the hall, sighing.

I missed Ken. Ken was my boyfriend, and a sweet one at that

"Whoa, argh." I bumped into a not so nice looking guy with red hair. "Watch it." He smirked, and knocked over my books.

"Hey, you, you-" I started.

"I'm- I'm what?" He smirked again. Man he was annoying.

"Big, JERK!" I shouted.

"Wow, I'm soooo offended." He walked off, snorting. I hurried to pick up my books, I was already late meeting the principal. Suddenly, there was another pair of hands picking up my books and papers.

"Don't worry about Castiel, he's like that to everybody." I looked up at the boy who was talking to me. He had blonde hair that was combed fairly neatly. He was wearing a white shirt with a neat blue tie, tied perfectly.

"Oh, um h-hi." He was really cute. I straighted my self up. I was NOT going to be acting like incompetent fool. By the way he was dressed, I could tell he was academically skilled. "Hello, my name is Gwen." I held out my hand for a handshake.

"Haha, I like your style Gwen, I'm Nathaniel." He shook my hand. His hand was really warm, and I blushed at the gesture. (A/N she's the one who held out her hand -_-)

"Are you okay, Gwen? You looked flustered!" Nathaniel felt my forehead. He then smiled "You're good."

His teeth were so white and straight. "Wow, you have really great teeth." I covered my mouth after I said that. Stupid, stupid STUPID! That was so creepy to say!

"Thank you! I was born with these, but I didn't expect to meet such a pretty girl!"

Nathaniel POV-

I slapped myself over the mouth, I didn't mean to say that! It's awkward now. Though I must admit I wasn't lying. Her black hair was cut it a bob and she had it clipped back with a light green barette. She had a white blouse covered with a green overjacket. She had on black skinny jeans with light green flats. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle under the florescent school lights.

"Nathaniel?" Gwen waved in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was thinking about...er..something." I blushed a little, in truth I was thinking about her.

"Well, I have to go! But thanks for helping." She smiled at me before walking off.I walked to the student council room. I had papers to check over. Hmm, new student forms. I saw Gwen's enrollment form in , then I would be meeting her soon! I smiled at the thought. I'd like to get to know her better.I looked at her form and then put it in Violette's file. There. That would buy me some more time with her.I started on my paperwork when none other than Gwen walked in."Hi, I'm looking for the student council pres-" She looked at me "Oh, Nathaniel? You're on council? Well, that makes sense. Have you seen the president?"

I smiled at her, flashing the teeth she seemed to like. "That would be me!"

"Oh, well, um do you have my enrollment form? What else do you need?"

"I need 25$, and ID photo, you can get those at the dollar shop downtown. That's it Now let me check for your forms." I turned around and pretended to shuffle through forms. "Uh. I don't have it." I was lying through my teeth. She seemed to believe me though.

"Are you sure? I checked them myself." Gwen looked worried, I started to feel bad.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll check through other files. You can come back later if you want." I said

"Okay, I'll come back with the photo I.D. and money I promise!" With that, she ran off. I laughed a seemed so determined. I liked that.


	2. Chapter 2-Boyfriend!

**Oh and in case you didn't know, Nathaniel and Gwen's thoughts are in this :)**

Gwen POV

I walked down the hall once more. Nathaniel was so nice, trying to find my forms for me.

"Look girls, it's another new loser!" A blonde girl pointed at me. I was annoyed but at the moment i was concerned about the new kid.

"Who's the new kid? I thought I was the only one." I said.

"Some scrawny nerd with brown hair and glasses. Said he was Kentin Dougless."

"D-Dougless?" She couldn't be serious, Ken was here?!

"Bye, loser!" She walked off, her cronies following close behind. I rolled my eyes, bullies could be dealt with later.

"Gwen?" I heard a squeaky tone behind me. I turned around, and there Ken was!

"Ken! I can't believe your here!" I hugged the boy and he hugged me back.

"Well, I really wanted to be with you!" Ken said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"You are so sweet, Kenny! Well, I have to get this stuff from enrollment so I'll see you!" I gently kissed him on the cheek and burnt bright red.

"B-bye, Gwen." I walked off in search of the dollar was lunch and I could leave campus.

After I got the money and photo I.D. I went out to lunch. I figured Ken would like to make some new friends at lunch in school. I went to a burger place thats was close enough to the high school. I got in line and was just about to order when I heard Nathaniel behind me.

"So, what are you doing here, Gwen?" He spoke. I jumped.

"Oh, Nathaniel!" I turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" Nathaniel smiled.

"Well I thought I would eat out today."

"Same here!"

"Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry, but are you going to order?" The cashier looked impatient

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I'll have a large fry and that's it." I went to pull out my money when Nathaniel said

"No, I'll pay."

"Oh, Nathaniel, I couldn't possibly let you pay." I said.

"It's okay, we're friends, right?" He flashed yet another one of his perfect smiles.

"Well... ah, okay. But next time, I'm paying!" I told him.

"Haha, sure. Pick a table and we'll have lunch together!" He pointed to the eating section.

I picked a table in the back so we could talk without shouting, I hated loud places.

"Hey." Nathaniel came back without our food.

"Um, Nathaniel-"

"Wow, you picked a great spot, I hate loud places."

"Nathniel-"

"So, what have you been doing? Oh wait, I know! You were getting your stuff right?"

"Nath-" This time it wasn't Nathaniel who interupted me.

"Nathaniel Parker, NATHANIEL PARKER, You have left your food here. I REPEAT Nathaniel Parker you have left your food here." An announcer on the intercom turned bright red and stood up to get the food. He came back, holding a tray.

"I'm, I'm s-so sorry." Nathaniel was still red.

"It's okay Nathaniel! I was trying to tell you though." I giggled a bit.

"Well, now thats settled, lets talk!"

Me and Nathaniel talked a lot and before I knew it we had to go back. But I didn't want to go, I wanted to keep talking with was so nice, and though he might seem dull he was actually quite interesting. Nathaniel checked the time and said,

"Whoa, it's time to go already? I lost track of time!" It sounded like he was little dissapointed.

"Yeah, well thanks Nathaniel for treating me to lunch!" I was about to go when Nathaniel grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait! Um well, I-... er... I um. How about I- I mean we walk to s-school together?" Nathaniel stammered a bit. I guess he was still a little shaken up from the intecom incident.

"Sure!"

So Nathaniel and I walked back to school together. We talked again and I found myself laughing my head off as we entered the school.

"T-thanks, Gwen. I had a n-nice time."

"Me too, Nathaniel. See you later."

"Oh yeah, you can get the enrollment stuff to me afterschool."

"Okay!"

I went to my classes, Ken was in my history and spanish classes. Nathaniel was in my math and science ones. That red haired jerk was in the rest of them. I can't STAND him.

"Hey, Gwen!" Ken hugged me from behind.

"Kenny! Hey!" I smiled at him.

"So, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah- wait! I have turn in the enrollment forms to Nathaniel!"

"Okay we can go after that right?"

"Sure!"

I walk with Ken to the student council room, when I walk in Nathaniel's working on paperwork.

He looks up "Oh, Hey Gwe-" He spots Ken. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Nathaniel meet Ken. Nathaniel, Ken's my boyfriend."

Nathaniel's POV

"B-boyfriend?" I stuttered. How could she have a boyfriend? I mean I don't understand. I dig my nails into the desk.

"Hi, Nathaniel, I'm Ken."

"Hello...Kentin." I say through gritted teeth. I can tell he knows I don't like him. He knows.

"Nathaniel? Are you okay? You seem tense." Gwen's soft voice draws me away from Kentin. She looks at me with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just working a bit too hard. I guess." I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"Don't work your self so hard. You don't want to get sick do you?" She puts a hand on my head. It sends jolts of electicity down my spine when she touches me.

"You're good, for now. Take it easy though." She smiles.

"Oh, I found your form!" I hold it up.

"You're too kind, Nathaniel. You really have done so much." She hands me her stuff. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later." She takes Ken's hand and leaves the room. I try to work on my paperwork but my thoughts keep floating over to Gwen. She really was too good for Ken. How did that happen? She deserves better than Ken. Like... like me. I decided then, I would prove to her that I was better. Watch out, Ken.

I won't give up.

"I'm here." Castiel's grouchy voice instantly made my mood worse. "I need you to sign this." I said, handing him a note.

"What if I don't want to?" I knew he was teasing me, but I wasn't in the mood.

"JUST SIGN THE DANG NOTE,CASTIEL! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING SUCH A JERK FOR GOD'S SAKES!" I yelled at him, not caring about my voice.

"Wow, you're in bad mood today, Princess." (A/N Castiel calls Nathaniel 'Princess')

"Just sign the note please." I sat back down, sighing.

For once, Castiel signs the note. "It's Gwen, isn't it?" He says leaning against the wall.

"How do you know her name?" I didn't need to compete with Castiel.

"Haha, so it is! Don't worry Princess, I'm not putting the moves on your girl."

"She's not my girl...yet."

"I know, I saw her with that dork, Ken."

"She's his 'girlfriend'"

"Tell you what, you suck at flirting. So I'll help you."

"You will? Why?" Castiel never helps me ever, I'm kinda suspicious.

"Because as long as your moping around, I won't be able to enjoy making you mad, Princess!"

"Thank you, Castiel." I wrap my arms around him and hug him.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME WEIRDO!"


	3. Chapter 3-Military School

Gwen POV

A few days later:

I walk down the halls, when I see Ken crying.

"Kenny! What's wrong?"I run over to him and embrace him.

"Mean...Girls...took my money...and pushed me to the ground...:("

"It's okay hon, I'm here."

"How about we walk together to Spanish class?" I take his hand and we walk off. After school I go with ken to the movies.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah Ken?"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome for the popcorn!" I giggled.

I walk him home and go to my house.

NEXT DAY

"Gwen, I have to go to military school."

"No! Why Ken?"

"My dad says I need to toughen up."

"Aww, but Ken..." I hug him.

"I feel like we should break things off until I get back from military school."

"But Ken..."

"Don't worry! When i get back I will be able to protect from anything!"

"Oh Ken!" I giggled and wiped some tears from my eyes.

"Bye...for now Gwen." He walks off.

I can't help it now, the tears are streaming. I can't let anyone see me like this! I run to the courtyard behind the tree until I calmed down

Nathaniel POV

I breathe in the crisp air. I like to study out here when its nice. I hear a stifled cry from behind the tree and I walk over there.

"Gwen?" I sit down next to the trembling girl.

"He left... Nathaniel, Ken left..." Gwen spoke in between sobs.

He left her?! That jerk! Why would he leave her? Didn't he know what he had?

"His...dad...sent him...to..military school...he wants to break things off...until he gets back." Gwen was crying hard now.

Break things off? That's GREAT! Now I can show Gwen... I looked at her.

"That's horrible." I say, wrapping my arm around her. Gwen leaned in closer to me her heading barely touching my chest. I felt my heart give a hard thump and my palms started to sweat. She was so close. I looked around to spot Castiel, who gave me two thumbs up. I glared at him. He seemed to get the message and took off.

"I'm sorry, this must be uncomfortable for you." Gwen started to pull away. I pulled her closer to me

"Um, no, c-can't we j-just stay l-like this for a b-bit?" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"O-okay if you s-say so" She laid her head on my shoulder. My heart raced again.

We stayed there for a while, when Gwen suddenly fell in my lap.

"G-Gwen?!" I whisper. She then turns around and I see her eyes are closed. She fell asleep! I laugh a bit. Her hair looks so soft. I start stroking it.

"N-Nathaniel.." She mumbles.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I stop touching her hair. Yet she still mumbles my 's, she's DREAMING about me?I sigh, she's so pretty.

"Huh? What?" Gwen suddenly gets up. "Oh, Nathaniel, I was SLEEPING on you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Gwen!" I laugh a bit. Gwen blushes and gets up.

"I'm sorry for putting all the 'Ken' stuff on you. You're such a good friend. Thank you." Gwen hugs me.

Wait a second. FRIEND!?

At lunch I told Castiel what happened.

"Dude, you just got friendzoned." Castiel said, laughing

"What?"

"There are zones, bud. Stranger Zone, Friend Zone, Boyfriend"

"Do I have a chance?"

"There's two ways. You can buck up and tell her you like her. Or you can take things slow."

"Second choice."

"Gosh, can you be any less of a man, Princess?"

"S-shut up, Castiel."

"Watch what you say, Princess! If you're too mean to me I might steal Gwen away from is kinda cute." Castiel winked then ran off.

"Castiel!" I shouted. Just then, Gwen walked up to me giggling. "Hey what are you laughing about?"

"Ha, seeing you and Castiel fight is adorable. It's like a cat and dog!" She straightened my tie.

"Hey, it's not that cute. Castiel's a meanie." I say like a child.

"You know, I'm glad you and Castiel are friends!"

"Why is that?" I raise my eyebrows.

"It means your expanding your horizons of friends! You can't be a loner baboon when there are flocks of friendly baboons around."

"You say the weirdest things Gwen!" I laughed.

"But that's what makes me unique, right?" She took my wrist.

"Uh, Gwen, w-where are we going?" I said, she was so fast I was tripping over myself trying to keep up.

"What, slow poke? I can't hear you! You're too slow!" Gwen shouted over her shoulder.

"Gwen, being slow has nothing to do with hearing!" Yet as I said that, I sped up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Gwen was laughing hysterically. "You'll never beat me!"

"Loser has to pay for food!" I yelled, passing her.

"Grrr!" She increased her speed too. Me and her were side by side when I playfully shoved her.

"Ahh!" She wasn't expecting that and fell to the ground.

"Gwen?!" I slowed myself and ran back to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really Nathaniel!" She smiled but I could see tears lining her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't I didn't-" I started to freak out when Gwen hugged me.

"It's okay Nathaniel, it's not your fault." She said. "But you are treating me to lunch again."

I started to laugh and I helped Gwen up. "Sure Gwen! Anything you want!" I smiled

"Thanks, Nathaniel."


	4. Chapter 4-Castiel's Crush?

**Hey Guys... It's kinda redundant sometimes. So watch out. I have tried to get better about proofreading, but it's hard :/**

**I'd love feedback on my stories, I wanna know whats wrong and right and if you like it! :D Anyway ENJOY!**

Gwen POV

"Arggh." My knees really hurt. Nathaniel looks worried, so I try not to worry him. It really wasn't his fault. Sometimes he reminds me of Ken, worried.

"You sure you're okay?" Nathaniel puts a hand on my feels kind of weird when he touches me. It's almost...pleasant. I shake the feeling off and turn to Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, you really don't have to worry! It wasn't your fault." I looked down at my knees. They were both scraped and bloody. But it wasn't as if the blood was running down my legs.

"Look! It's practically streaming down your legs!" I roll my eyes. Nathaniel was so dramatic. I was about to come back with a sharp retort, when I felt Nathaniel's hands on my waist.

"Nathaniel, w-what are you d-doing?" I blushed bright red.

"How c-could you possibly walk if your knees are dying?" Nathaniel said calmly, but I could see he was blushing slightly. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Um, I actually need to stop by my house first." I prepared a picnic for Nathaniel and I, I know he liked the crisp October air.

"Oh, okay!"

When we arrived at my house, Auntie was preparing lunch for my kitty. Nathaniel instantly took a shining to Harley right away.

"Hey, Auntie! This is Nathaniel, my fri-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Auntie was already pinching Nathaniel's cheeks.

"Oh my, this is the boy you've been talking about so much? He's a looker alright!" Auntie went into the kitchen and came back out with my picnic basket. She handed me my basket and went up to Nathaniel again "Yes, yes. My niece talks about you a lot!" I blushed.

"Auntie!"

"It's true! Anyways, I have a present for you darling!" Auntie gave me a dress.

I went to put it on.

Nathaniel POV

"I know you like her Nathaniel. She likes you too, she just hasn't realized it yet." Auntie said. "Keep trying, she'll realize soon." She touched my face. "Hmm, er." Her face contorted into a confused face. She soon smiled. "Uptight, responsible. I'm getting a hint of overprotection. Sweet and kind to people he likes. Overdramatic. Likes cats."

"What are you DOING?" I asked, taking her hand off my face.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm different from other people Nate. Mind if I call you Nate? Of course you don't. Well, there is thing I do to people. Analyzing, I call it. By touching their face I can tell some of their traits."

"That's crazy how-" I was about to question her further when Gwen walked down.

"Whoa." Gwen walked down the stairs. She was beautiful. Her short hair was pulled into a bun, with a few of the strands hanging down her face. Her hazel eyes shone with excitement. Her yellow dress contrasted perfectly with her hair. She had on yellow strap heels. Her lips were covered with a light shade of pink.

"Oh, no. I overdid on the yellow didn't I?" Gwen frowned and furrowed her brow.

"No, you look really good, Gwen." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, bye! Oh yeah! Nathaniel don't forget what I said!" Gwen's Aunt pushed us out of the house with our picnic basket.

"C'mon Nathaniel!" Gwen pulled me along.

DECEMBER

Me and Gwen were closer than ever, she and I were close friends now. Surprisingly, Castiel and I were too. To think, a year ago I hated Castiel's guts. I learned that Castiel liked Melody. Which surprised me, I thought he would go for Kim or something like that.

"I'm going to make my move today, Princess." Castiel had a rose stashed in his locker, he and Melody had talked for a couple of months.

"Good luck, Cas." Castiel walked off and left me to my paperwork.

Melody walked in, she looked determined. She walked over to me.

"What's up Mel?" I was still working on my papers.

"Have you ever been in love before, Nathaniel?" I smiled. I knew she was talking about Cas. She probably liked him and didn't know to say something. Mel was always so shy.

"Well, yes, Mel." I looked up at her, my thoughts floating over to Gwen. Cas should be here any second.

"I love..." Mel started. I was getting excited. Just as Cas would walk in, Mel would confess her love to him!

"You, Nathaniel." I looked at her, glad she professed her love for Ca-

WHAT?! Just as I was going to tell her I wasn't interested, she mashed her lips over mine. Could my day get any worse? YES. Castiel walked in, seeing Mel kiss me, rose in hand. He gripped the rose tight.

"I will just go now. Sorry for interrupting." He whispered and left the room. I pushed Mel off me.

"MEL! I don't like you! I'm sorry but I like someone else. Cas is the one who likes you!" I say my fist clenching. She may have just ruined my friendship with Cas. He was finally signing notes now!

"Cas, I thought... but... how...?" Mel said, gripping her chin, completely oblivious on how she KISSED me. "Oh, no! Cas..." She ran off, trying to find him. I walked outside into the hall. I watched Mel tell Cas she just wanted to be the friends. I opened my locker and a note flew out. I smiled. Gwen would always write notes to tell to have a good day. I looked at the note. It wasn't Gwen's handwriting, it was messy and almost illegible.

Dear Princess,

I see how you are. You KNEW I liked Melody. You betrayed me. You know what happens the betrayers right? Revenge. WATCH OUT.

Gwen's going to have a new boyfriend

Hate,

Castiel.

Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5-Fight

**HEY! :) So I've written and such... (it's spring break) Enjoy!**

Gwen POV

Oh, I forgot to give Nate his note. Oh, well I'll just wish him a good day myself.

"Hey Gwen!" This wasn't Nate, it was Castiel.

"Hey Castiel!" I gave him a smile. I wonder how to confession to Melody went.

"Sooooo, How'd it go, Castiel?" I hinted towards Melody.

Then Castiel started to get really fidgety. He scratched behind his head and played with his sleeve. He then put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't think that's going to work out." He whispered, he was so close. I felt uncomfortable. I back away a bit but he just pulled me closer. We were 2 centimeters apart. If he got any closer we would be kissing. "So how about I take you-" Castiel didn't get to finish his sentence.

SMACK!

Nathaniel was suddenly yelling at Castiel, screaming really. "GET OFF HER YOU RED HAIRED FREAK! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU?!" He started to punch Castiel repeatedly. I was amazed! How could Castiel just let Nate do that to him. Maybe he's changing for th-

CRUNCH!

Nevermind. Castiel's fist had caught Nate's face when I yelled out

"STOP!" They were both scaring the heck out of me. They really looked like they were going to kill each other. They both looked up at me, confused. They hadn't even noticed me."YOU ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE SPOILED CHILDREN!" I screamed at them. "RIGHT NOW, I HATE BOTH OF YOU FOR ACTING LIKE THIS!" I storm off.

"Gwen!" I hear Nate called out to me but I don't turn around.

I knew Castiel was teasing Nate by getting close to me. Nate's always so jealous like that. Castiel was being a child for teasing Nate. Nate was being a child for turning it into a fight. I sigh, maybe I was too rough on both of them. I felt a pang in my chest, I heard pain in Nate's voice when I told them I hated both of them. My stomach dropped, what if I really hurt him? I have to find both of them and apologize. I got up from my spot behind the tree and walked off to find them.

Nathaniel POV

"RIGHT NOW I HATE YOU BOTH FOR ACTING LIKE THIS!" Gwen's voice echoed in my head. She hated me? I felt a pang in my chest and I cursed under my breath. Castiel was sitting right next to me under the stairway. I guess we felt the same way. We didn't want Gwen to hate us.

"Well we screwed up this time didn't we, Princess?" Castiel smiled. I smile back weakly. At least he wasn't trying to kill me. I scratched the back of my head as Castiel took out a cigarette.

"Castiel, how can you smoke those? They are disgusting."

"You're just jealous because I'm more of a man than you Princess."

"I'm sorry, Castiel, for beating you senseless."

"You have it wrong. I LET you beat me." Castiel looked at me, "You didn't kiss Mel, did you?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry, Cas."

"It's okay, I'll find someone else." Cas put a hand on my shoulder. "But I don't think you will."

"Huh?"

"Dude, I've seen the way you look at her." Castiel smiled at me. "I won't get in the way anymore."

"Thanks Cas."

"You better make your move soon though. It's almost time"

"For what?"

Castiel got up and said to me,

"Kentin's almost back."


	6. Chapter 6-Detention

**So I wanted to point out, the characters personalities are tweaked a bit. Nathaniel's a bit more playful. Castiel is not as much of a jerk as before. (Glad I did that.) So it may be a bit out of the the box. But you know,**

**SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY! Also Nathaniel sometimes acts a little girly. Sorry, I'm a girl.**

Gwen POV

I walked around for a while, when I spotted a familiar red-haired boy.

"Castiel!" I waved at him, and ran up to him. "Castiel I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say I hated both o-" Castiel put his hand on my mouth.

"Stop talking, I know you didn't mean it." Castiel was smoking a cigarette when I snatched it out of his hand and stomped on it. "Hey!"

"Smoking is bad for you!" I say, crossing my arms.

"Anyway, I've forgiven you, but you need to talk to Nate."

"Right! Where is he, exactly?"

"Like I'm telling you." Castiel walked off, leaving me to find Nate myself.

"Nate?! Nate?! Where are you?" I yell down the hall.

"Gwen?" I hear Nate's voice, under the staircase?! I look under the staircase and there Nate was there. I roll my eyes, what was he doing there!?

"Nate...I'm so sorry..I don't hate you." I wrapped my arms around the blonde boy and I realized that I never really hated him. Even when he was hitting Castiel. I liked how he felt in my arms. Soft and nice. I blushed a bit. Nate looked up at me, and that's when I saw it.

His eye!

"Nate, your eye!" Castiel didn't even look hurt when i approached him. Nate didn't even give Castiel a bruise.

"Huh, what, oh my eye? It's fine, Gwen." I softly touched his eyelid and he grimaced.

"Nate, we need to get you to the nurse!"

"NO!" Nate said, instantly standing up. "We can't tell the nurse or my mom or anyone!"

"Why not?" I ask, pulling Nate to sit down again.

"They would ask me a bunch of questions and... and I'm such a bad liar!" I giggled a bit at Nate's exasperation. "Hey! What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing..." I giggle again.

"Tell me!"

"It's funny, that you're such a bad liar!"

Nate looked confused. So I dropped the subject and focused on his eye.

"Well, if you don't want the nurse or your parents, Auntie will have to take care of you."

"WHAT?" I look at Nate. What was his deal today?

"Auntie will know what to do, just call your mom and tell her you're going to a friends." I figured Nate could pull this off, I mean it was the truth.

"O-okay" Nate says, and I check the time.

"Oh man! Almost time for math. C'mon, slow poke." I grab Nate's arm and race to our class.

Nathaniel POV

I was almost nodding off in math class. The teacher spoke in a dull monotone and I could barely keep my eyes open. I had read a chapter ahead and understood most of what he was saying. I touched my eye, had Castiel really done that? I didn't even give him a bruise. He was way tougher than I was. I sighed and looked at the clock. Only 5 minutes had passed. It seemed like an hour. I found myself getting sleepier and sleepier.

" ." The teachers voice rang out. Other kids in my class were chuckling and giggling. "Do you find my class so boring that you decide to take nap in the middle of it?"

"Oh n-no sir." I stammered. I wanted to answer yes, but of course that would be unacceptable.

"Good. Detention."

"What?! But that will be on my permanent record!" I say.

"Oh well. Should have thought about before you decided to sleep in the middle of class." Mister Edion gave me an evil smirk.

"Um Mister Edion, I have a few suggestions on your technique of teaching." Gwen's voice rang out. What? She was going to get detention for sure! I glared at her to tell her to stop but she glared right back at me. She then turned her gaze to Mister Edion. "First of all, I think your voice could be a little more... how do I put this..uh..lively!"

"Lively, you say?" Mister Edion started calmly, but then raised his voice. "HOW IS THIS FOR LIVELY!"

"G...oo...d.." Gwen's voice came out as a squeak.

"Both of you, detention. Go out into the hall, you are disturbing class." Mister Edion pointed to the door. Gwen and I took the walk of shame towards the door. I turned the knob and let Gwen go first. I followed soon after. I sank down the wall, next to Gwen.

"What were you doing Gwen?! You're in detention now. Like me." I sighed

"Do you really think I would let my best friend go to his first detention all by himself?"

"Well thanks Gwen, bu-" I stopped suddenly and looked at Gwen. I was her best friend? I thought we were only good friends! I felt a flutter in my chest. She liked me that much that she thought I was her best friend!

"B-best friend?" I said, hoping she really thought me as a best friend and not as a 'good' one.

"Well, yeah. Unless you don't want to be my best friend..." Her voice trailed off.

"Of course I want to be your best friend!" I hugged her.

"Well, then we'll survive detention together!"

2 HRS LATER

Gwen and I walked to the detention together. I wasn't really surprised to see Castiel there. But he was surprised to see us. His eyes widen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goody Two Shoes, in detention." He mocked us. "Oh my! To what do I owe the honor?" He put his hands to his face.

"S-shut up Castiel." I said, I didn't like when he was sarcastic.

"You can owe this honor to Mister Edion." Gwen scowled at the thought of him.

"Haha! Me too." Castiel held up his hand for a high-five and Gwen happily obliged.

"So how'd it happen?" Castiel sat in one of the class chairs and put his feet on the desk.

"It's kinda a long story..." I turned away from him and inspected the detention rules.

RULES

-NO TALKING

-NO FEET ON DESKS

-NO FOOD

-STAY FOR THE FULL 45 MINUTES

Castiel had already broken two of those rules. I looked around, where was the detention monitor? Usually it was me, but I'm sure they would have a replacement.

"Hey, Princess. We got 45 minutes and there's no detention monitor today."

"No MONITOR?!" What? I thought they had replacements!

"Well, yeah, all replacements are out today. Teachers are busy so they basically locked us in here." I rush over to the door. Sure enough it was locked. What were they thinking? Castiel is in here. Anything could happen.

"Look, Princess, tell Cas what happened." Castiel said in a motherly tone.

So I told him the whole story, about how I fell asleep. Mister Edion scolding me, getting getting in trouble to be with me for my first detention.

"Gwen actually got in TROUBLE for you?" Castiel looked a bit thrown off.

"Of course, Cas. This is Nate's first detention. I couldn't leave my best friend stranded!" Gwen put an arm around my shoulder as if to say 'We're best friends now'. Gwen turned around to read her book again and Castiel raised his eyebrows. I smiled weakly indicating that we were, in fact, best friends. Castiel winked at me and I shot him a glare. After detention was over, Gwen had me call my mom and dragged me over to her house.

"Auntie?" Gwen's voice filled the empty house. "Hmm, she's not here now. She'll be back later." She pulled me over to the couch and I sat down.

"Now what to do about your eye"


	7. Chapter 7- Gwen's House

Gwen POV

I looked at Nate's eye, it was swollen pretty bad. We told the teachers at school he'd run into something. Luckily teachers weren't too questioning. I sighed, it must hurt pretty bad if it was that swollen.

"Something wrong, Gwen?" Nate asked.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just trying to decide what to do about your eye." I stood up and got on the family laptop. the article I looked at told me to use a cold substance of some sort. The cold would reduce swelling. I looked around in the freezer and found a package of frozen peas. This would have to do. I walked over to find Nate laying down on the couch. He instantly sat up when he saw me.

"Nate, it's okay if you want to lay down." Nate relaxed back down into the couch. "This cold should reduce swelling in your eye." I put the package on Nate's eye and he sat up again.

"Ahh, that's cold Gwen!" He said, pouting.

"That's the POINT. Nate, stop pouting, it doesn't make you look appealing." Nate stopped pouting and I put the package on his eye. "Here, I usually make dinner for Auntie and I. Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask him and he nods. I walk over to the kitchen and decide to prepare fried fish with string beans and mashed potatoes. I work on making it perfectly, I don't know why but I really want Nate to like this meal. After I put the fish on the counter I check to see how Nate's doing. I hear soft, rhythmic breathing from the couch when I realize he's sleeping. I chuckle at his sleeping form. He really is quite handsome. I wish he'd stop scowling in his sleep, his hair is out-of-place so I brush back in place. When my hand touches his forehead he starts smiling. I keep touching his hair until I hear Auntie's voice behind me.

"He really is adorable when he's sleeping, isn't he?" Auntie says, and I nod.

Wait?! What am I thinking? Nathaniel and I are just friends. Right, Best friends. I sigh, then why do I have to tell myself this then?

"Is dinner ready yet?" Auntie asks and I nod again. I start to get up when Nate grabs my wrist in his sleep.

"No." He says. I smile, he seems like a spoiled child with favorite toy.

"Here I'll get dinner. Wake the boy up please." Auntie walks into the kitchen and I try to coax Nate out of sleep.

"Nate, dinner's ready." I say and Nate shakes his head. I decide to play a little joke and I get close to his face. "NATE WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE!" I yell and Nate shoots up.

"What?! Where! How?" He looks around for a few moments before noticing there is no fire. "Hey there is no fire! You tricked me." He fake-pouted.

"You wouldn't wake up, not my fault." Then I realize that I'm so close to him our noses are almost touching. I blush and back my face away. Nate realizes too and blushes. "Hey do you like fish?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes! Why?" He asks.

"Because I made it for dinner."

"Yay!" He shouts and runs into the dining room. I giggle, Nate's so childish sometimes. I never thought someone like Nate could be childish. He always seemed so mature. I guess you never really can judge a book by its cover.

"Nathaniel. Stop running in the DINING ROOOM!" Auntie yelled and Nate quickly halted.

"Sorry, Ms...uh?"

"Just call me Auntie please."

"Sorry...Auntie..."

Auntie always insisted everybody call her Auntie. I didn't even know her real name, I doubt even my mother did. I walked into the kitchen to find Nate sitting at the table, hands folded. I take the chair next to him and Auntie comes out with the food.

"Did you really make this, Gwen? It's good!"

"Yep."

Nathaniel POV

I hungrily devour my meal. Gwen was a really good cook. Though I guess it wasn't THAT hard to cook fried fish. Auntie stared at me as I ate my meal. She looked as if she was trying to figure me out. We were just finishing our meal when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Honestly, who could be here at this hour." Auntie went to get the door. I glanced at my wristwatch. It was only 6:30, it really could be anybody.

"NATEY?" A woman's voice echoed through the house. Oh no. It couldn't be. I tried to get out of here as soon as possible when she saw me. "Natey! Oh hon, I missed you!" The woman trapped me in a breath-taking hug. I gasped for air when she let me go.

"Hi Mom." I backed away from Mom when she spotted Gwen.

"OH MY! I didn't know you were at a GIRL'S house! Hello, I'm Natey's mother, Adrianne." Gwen took my mom's hand cautiously. "Oh and it's been so LONG since Natey's had a girlfriend!" There's the bombshell. If I was my friend even I would stop being friends with me.

"Oh yes, your son is a very great person. I'm very lucky to be his girlfriend." Well, she said it, she would never date-

WHAT!? I look at Gwen and she winks at me. She's saving my butt here. Thanks Gwen. I'm glad but part of me is a bit sad that she wasn't my girlfriend.

"Yep, she's my girlfriend. Let's go mother." I push my mother out the door and wave goodbye to Gwen.


	8. Chapter 8-Ken's back

**KEN"S BAAAACK. Also im changin his character a bit too. He's now a jerk. SOWWY:(**

Gwen POV

JANURARY

Nate and I were best friends, and I was so happy. But still there was an aching in the back of my head that somehow wanted more. I walked through the halls in search of Nate and Castiel when two strong arms pulled me to a body.

"Hey beautiful." a voice whispered in my ear.

"Get off me! I have pepper spray you know!"

The voice behind me chuckled. "You really haven't changed have you Gwen?" My kidnapper spun me around and my eyes met with magnificent green ones. He reminded me of someone though I'm not sure who. It's someone I've met before I'm sure. I looked at his clothes, military stuff. Camo pants, black tank with a button on top. Fingerless black gloves. Brown hair. "Hm, uh, Cousin Terrance? No, he had red hair. Uncle- no too young. Uh..." I kept trying to guess who he was when I spotted a container of chocolate chip cookies.

"You really don't know who I am?" The boy pouted.

"No, I'm sorry but you do remind me of Kenny. He always carried chocolate chip cookies around. He was really sweet to always give me one." I thought about Ken, and how he might be doing at military school.

The boy smiled, "You're so close."

"Um, perhaps a broth- no Kenny was an only child."

"Hmm, did you ever see his eyes?"

"No, actually. He never told me either."

"His eyes were green, Gwen." When the boy said that, something clicked.

"K-Kenny?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"The one and only." I hugged him when he answered.

"Kenny! I missed you so much, why didn't you contact me?" I sent him plenty of letters that he never sent back. I pouted. "Why didn't you send any letters? I sent you plenty!"

Kenny looked a little nervous and he scratched the back of his head, "They broke my phone when I tried to use it. I got a new one though for a gift." He held up a nice phone, I'm not sure what brand it is. "My dad restricted outside contact. He stopped my letters from coming to you.I'm sorry Gwen, though I didn't stop thinking about you."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Let me show to my friends." I tugged on his arm and he followed me. We stopped in front of the council room and I opened the door. "Nate?"

Nathaniel looked up at me and Ken. "Oh, I didn't hear about this new student."

"This isn't a new student, Nate. This is Ken!"

Nathaniel's POV

THIS was Kentin Dougless? Last time I saw him he was 5'6 and scared of his own shadow! He'd shot up 2 inches about the same height as I was. He'd lost the glasses,hm, I didn't know he had green eyes. Changed the nerdy look and seemed as strong as Castiel. I looked at him. His aura was different, too. Kentin wasn't scared of me anymore. In fact, he was scaring ME. He was showering in confidence now. This was what military school did to people?! Note: Enroll future son in military school.

"Hello, Ken. Welcome back." I tried to looked pleased that he was back, but my smile seemed awfully fake.

"Um, Gwen. He's your friend now?" How rude! I kept my mouth shut though.

"Yeah! Nate's my been my best friend for a while now."Gwen said happily.

"Oh, he's your BEST friend?" Ken's fist was clenching beneath the desk. Geez. Talk about jealous boyfriends. "Well, that's nice. It's good to be back Nathaniel." He stuck his hand out for a handshake and I obliged.

"C'mon Kenny, let's go see Iris! You remember her right?" Gwen pulled Ken out of the room, but not before he smirked at me. That jerk. He was MOCKING me, and he was enjoying it too! Ken had changed and I'm not sure that it was for the better.

"Sup." Castiel's voice rang out in the lunch room.

"Here I have two things for you. I brought the detention slip." Castiel groaned as I said that. "Castiel, just sign it. Anyway Kentin's back."

"Aw. No way! Where's the little twerp? He didn't get his 'welcome back' beat-up!" Castiel looked around the cafeteria.

"I wouldn't do that, Castiel. He's almost as tall as you are!" Castiel burst out laughing.

"Did you hit your head or somethin'? Ken's 5'6 and no muscle."

I pointed to Gwen and Ken. "Tell him that, then." Castiel looked in the direction in which I pointed. He laughed again.

"There's no WAY that's Ken." I was about to prove him wrong when Gwen waved to us.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit there?" Gwen took the seat without our answer. She always asked us, but never seemed to take no for an answer. Ken took the seat next to Gwen.

"So, Military Boy. Princess here says you're Ken. Is that true?" Castiel seemed genuinely interested in the subject.

"Yep. Castiel, I'm Ken alright." Ken ate while he spoke. "Gwen, Castiel's your friend?"

"Well, you're the rude one now, aren't you?" Castiel said sarcastically. "I missed the old Ken." Castiel made a pouty face.

"I think you're forgetting who was rude first." Ken's tone hardened a bit. "I see you're as sarcastic as ever Castiel."

"Yeah, and you got a problem with that?" Castiel rose up a bit. "You want to fight me?"

"I'd rather not get in a fight with you on the first day."

"Oh, I see." Castiel's lips turned up with sneer. "Even though you went to M school, Ken, you still can't fight me. You're still scared of me aren't you?! You act all tough, but really you are still the scared little boy that you always were! You may have the fighting skills but not the will power." Ken's face was twisted with rage, I could tell Castiel's words struck a chord with him. I put my hand on Castiel's shoulder to tell him to stop, but he started up again.

"YOU ARE WEAK, KEN! YOU WILL NEVER EVER BE STRONG! NO MATTER HOW MANY MILITARY SCHOOLS YOU GO TO YOU WILL ALWAYS BE SCARED, WEAK, LITTLE KENNY!" Ken stood up pushing his sleeves to his elbows. We were starting to attract attention.

"Oh, if it's a fight you want you'll get it, Castiel." Ken's voice was calm, but I could see his palms were sweating. So he was nervous! I tried to stop Castiel but he wouldn't stop. I could tell someone was about to throw the first punch when Gwen interrupted.

"Stop!" Gwen's voice was trembling, she was scared alright. "This is getting us nowhere! You are still the bickering, awful duo that you've always been. All I wanted was us to be friends, is that too much to ask?" Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Excuse me." She whispered and walked off. Ken's fists started to lower, and he started to go after her. Castiel caught his shoulder.

"Ken, she doesn't want to see either of us now." I stood up and said,

"Can't we do anything together without making Gwen hate us?" With that, I walked to find Gwen.

"Gwen?" I look under the stairway and she was there.

"Huh, Nate? How'd you find me?" She looked up at me.

I pointed to my head, "Magic."

She smiled a bit and I sat down next to her. "Oh Nate, I feel so bad! I was too rough on them wasn't I? I mean I just wanted them to get along! Maybe I was wrong for thinking they'd ever be fri-" I pressed a finger to her lips.

"Gwen, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." I sighed. Why does she think everything is her fault? "Hey Gwen, what's your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know Nate?" She giggled then and then answered seriously. "Green, I like light greens actually."

"That makes sense, you were wearing it the first day I met you." I smiled at the memory. Castiel being his usual jerky self. Me, helping with her books.

"Yeah...wait. You remember what I wore?" Uh oh. RED LIGHT. RED LIGHT. MAYDAY MAYDAY. ABORT MISSION. I REPEAT ABORT MISSION.

"Uh...well...er...uh.. yeah...I guess..I mean I only remember...the..uh..colors." I desperately try to slip out of this awkward situation.

"I remember what color tie you wore, it was blue." Gwen said, and I relaxed again. Gwen got up and walked out of the staircase.

"Wait, Gwen where are you going?"

"To apologize to Ken and Castiel."


	9. Chapter 9-V-day dance

**LYS IS HERE:)!**

Gwen POV

I leave Nate in the staircase and try to find Castiel and/or Ken. I thought about what Nate said. He remember what I wore? I felt my heart flutter a bit. I searched harder and finally found Castiel.

"Castiel?" I tap his shoulder.

"Whaaat?" Castiel moaned. I turn him around.

"Listen I'm sorry for making you and Ken fight. I should have seen what was coming."

"Hahahahahahahahah. Millie? He's still the same wimp I knew back in middle school."

"You knew Ken back in middle school?"

"6th and 7th grade. We were best friends actually." Castiel and Ken, best friends?

"What happened?" Castiel's face hardened the moment I said that.

"None of your business, that's what. Apology accepted. Bye." Castiel stalked off, madder than ever. Well, what happened between Ken and him was their business, not mine. Now to find Ken. I walked out into the courtyard to see a figure in my spot behind the tree.

I sighed, "I'm really sorry, Ken. I should've known what would happen. I hope you can forgive me." A face turned to meet mine.

It wasn't Ken.

"Ahhhrgh!" I shout and fall flat on the ground. A boy with silver hair and mismatched eyes was staring at me. He was dressed in fancy attire, his clothes resemble the ones that the clothes shop owner (Leigh) wore. The silver hair boy shot straight up.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. A fine woman like yourself shouldn't be sitting on the grass." The boy's hand reached for mine and he pulled me up. "So what is your name? My name is Lysander, Lysander Hawkins."

"Gwen. Gwen Breese." He smiled and shook my hand. "It was very nice meeting you Lysander. Hey, have you seen a boy about 5'8 with brown hair and green eyes?"

"The one trotting around in military pants and scowling?" Lysander pointed to the gym, "I think he went in there."

"Thanks, Lysander." I rush to the gym doors and push them open.

"24, 25, 26, 27..." I hear Ken's voice in the corner of the gym.

"Kenny?" I look around to try to spot him.

"Gwen? Are you in here?" Ken's voice bounces off the walls of the gym. I finally find him and walk over.

"Kenny, I'm sorry, I really am." He's laying on the gym floor and I kneel by him. "I'm so sorry I should have known and I-" Ken stops my words with a gentle kiss. While I kiss him, I wait to feel something. Fireworks, no. A flutter in my chest? No. My heart doesn't even race. I just feel...empty. Ken breaks it off and smiles at me. I smile back, though I didn't even feel anything. This was wrong, I was supposed to feel something wasn't I? My heart wants somebody else then. But who?

"I have to go now, see you Gwen." Ken leaves and I sit on the bleachers, the emptiness still in my chest.

Nathaniel POV

Well, it was February and Gwen & I were STILL best friends. Nothing else, just best friends. I checked my locker

Have a great day Nate!

Don't forget to clip the principal's papers in ABC order. She will freak it you don't!

From,

YBF

I smiled. Gwen would give me notes almost everyday. I was going to work on paperwork when the intercom spoke:

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS,

FOR OUR FUNDRAISING EVENT THIS YEAR WE WILL HAVE  
A VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT FROM 6 TO 11

FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED. DON'T FORGET TO HAVE FUN  
THAT IS ALL"

A dance? That would perfect! I rushed to find Gwen. She was in the middle of getting asked by some senior I don't know when I pushed him out-of-the-way.

"Hey Gwen." I said shakily, and smiled at her.

"Hey Nate, do you have a date yet?" Wait was she going to ask me?

"Uh...no."

"Good 'cause...well.. Castiel and I are going as a group thing. Kinda. We were wondering if you wanted to go with us!" Gwen looked worried that I would say no.

"Of course!" I smiled at her.

"Good. Because I was worried that you were going with someone else." She says but quickly retraces her words. "Wait! I mean you can go with whoever you want. I just really wanted to go with you. And... urm..er I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Nate! I mean...you really don't have to go...with me...and urm Castiel.. if you don't want to."

"I said I did, didn't I?" I chuckle. "You really didn't have to be so nervous."

Ken was out of town for family affairs and I was excited. Ever since Ken was here I couldn't get any closer to Gwen without him shooting me a glare. He really meant it when he wanted me to stay away her.

"Bye Nate. See you later!" Gwen walks off. I walk down towards my locker, dazed, and I bump into Castiel.

"Watch out, Princess." Castiel pushed me. I put my hand over his loud mouth.

"Castiel, I'm in a good mood, please don't spoil it." Castiel took my hand off his mouth.

"How could I spoil it? I'm the one who made your good mood happen." Castiel opened his locker. "I was the one who asked Gwen to group with me and you."

"Oh yeah, Thanks."

Castiel looked displeased, "Aww. Princess I am not impressed with your performance. I feel underappreciated."

"Castiel, what else do you want me to do?" I sighed.

"Some of your valentine's candy. Then I will be satisfied."

"You can have all of it. You know I hate candy." Castiel snorted.

"How can you? You are a disgrace my good sir!" Castiel walked off.

Castiel got a fair deal of candies from girls too. But who knows how much candy will satisfy that monster. Mel walks up to me with flowers in her hand. Oh man not her again.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Mel batts her eyelashes and stares at me.

"Yeah, what?"

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet?"

"I'm going with a group, Mel."

"Well, what about-"

"Look, Mel, you're great and all but I'm not interested."

"I see, it's Gwen isn't it?"

"W-what?!" My cheeks flushed bright red.

"Haha! I knew it." She laughed. "I never really wanted to go to the dance with you, I just wanted to see if you really liked Gwen or not."

"Why?"

"Well, there are some rumors floating around school..."

"What rumors!?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Mel winks at me and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10- Hospital

**So I was going to make Iris come alone like a BOSS. Single, like I am. But then it hit me.**

**Why not Zoidb- I mean Lysander.**

**So I came up with a ship name. Lyris.**

**I mean. LYRIS LIKE A BOSS:D**

Gwens POV  
SATURDAY NIGHT.

"Let's get you ready for the dance!" Auntie pushes me into a chair. She brings out three dresses. A sparkly blue one with long sleeves. A yellow dress that's down to my feet. Then I saw the dress for me. It was a light green strapless dress that went down to my knees. The dress had faint sparkles on it. I told Auntie I wanted that one and she brought out white heels and a green pendant.

"This was your mother's" Auntie said softly as she tied the pendant around my neck. I felt glad that I could wear something of my mother's. I slipped into the heels and look at myself. I didn't feel worthy of this dress. My hair and face were too, too plain.

"Plain, right?" Auntie laughed as she made me sit into the makeup chair. Auntie didn't do me up too much. She used clear but sparkly eyeshadow. Black eyeliner and some pink lipstick. Even though she didn't do much,she knew exactly what to do to make me look good. Lastly the hair. She curled my hair in layers and suddenly I looked like I was fit for this dress.

RANNNG

"They're here!" I say and try to go downstairs, but Auntie pulls me back.

"Nuh uh girl. I didn't do this for nothin'" Auntie brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You have to make an ENTRANCE!"

So I wait up there, if I'm completely quiet I can make out their voices.

"Oh hello! Nathaniel and ...who are you..." Auntie sounded suspicious. It's Castiel.

"Castiel...Miss...er?" Castiel sounded polite for once. Well, Auntie is a very intimidating person.

"Just call me Auntie."

"Okay, My name's Castiel, Auntie...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Nate laughing.

"LET ME PINCH YOUR CHEEKS!" Auntie yelled. Oh my gosh. Castiel must be scared out of his mind. I decide to walk downstairs. When I get there I see Nate holding Castiel down while Auntie pinches his cheeks. The whole scene causes me to double over laughing.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAH...AUNTIE...HAHAHA...GET OFF...HAHAH..CASTIEL..HAHAH"

"Hey! I told you to wait upstairs for your dramatic entrance!"

"Oh hey Gwen..." Nate turns around and is speechless.

"Dang you look good...OUCH" Auntie slaps Castiel.

"That is no way to talk to a woman! Tell Gwen she's beautiful!" Auntie pinches Castiel cheeks again.

"You..look..beautiful..Gwen!" Castiel whimpers "Please let me go, Auntie." Auntie takes her hands off Castiel's face.

Nate's still staring at me. Not talking. I look down at myself, was there something wrong with my dress? Maybe too many light colors?

"You..look..really..really..beautiful, Gwen." Nathaniel whispers.

"Thank you! You both look very handsome this evening." I help Castiel off the couch and hook arms with each of them. I whisper to them "Let's go before picture time."

"WAIT I NEED PICTURES!" Auntie yelled at us as we exited.

"RUN!" Nate, Cas and I run to the limo before she can catch us.

Wait, limo?!

"You guys rented a limo?" I ask and Cas points to Nate.

"Wasn't me, the limo was all Nate." Cas rubs his cheeks.

"Thank you, Nate. That was very sweet of you." Nate blushes a bit but says

"You're welcome."

Cas rubs his cheek again, "You're aunt is really crazy."

"I wouldn't say crazy, maybe just overexcitable."

"She PINCHED my cheek and then said I was rebellious!"

"Are you rebellious?"

"Well, yeah..."

"BAM!" I shouted then high fived Nate. "Not crazy." I stuck out my tongue at Cas.

Cas rolls his eyes and says "We're here!'

Sweet Amoris has an entirely different atmosphere when we enter. Even though the main party was in the cafeteria that didn't stop students from swarming the hallways and courtyards.

"Gwen?" I notice Nate holding out his hand for me.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I take Nate's hand and get out of the limo. Nate pulls me along to the cafeteria. It was so different from in daylight. The decorations were fairly cheesy but sweet nonetheless.

"Hmm, I'm going to request a song. Okay?" Nate said and let go of my hand.

"It's going to take forever and a day, Nate. I hope you know that!" I warn him. He nods and walks off to find the DJ booth.

"Hey! Gwen!" Iris calls me over.

"Iris! It's been like an eternity!" I say and hug her.

Iris was wearing a blue with gold strap heels. She had gold eyeshadow on and pink lipstick. Iris always looked good in blue.

"Hey, you've met Lysander right?" Iris introduced me to Lysander.

"Yeah! Hey Lysander."

"Pleasure to meet you again, Miss."

"Me and Lysander are here together." Iris said taking a cup of fruit punch. "So are you and Nathaniel here together?" She raised her eyebrows and wiggled them around.

"Just as friends, Iris, we grouped up together. Me, Nate and Cas." Iris sighed.

"Awww. I wanted the rumors to be true." Iris pouted.

"What rumors?" I leaned in so I could hear Iris clearly.

"There have been rumors going around, that you and Nathaniel have been dating." Iris whispered to me.

"Oh gosh." What was Nate going to think about these rumors?

"I'm kinda sad, I think you Nathaniel would make a cute couple!" Iris said, and pulled me to the dancefloor.

"Let's dance!'

LATER

Iris and I were getting our 23rd cup of fruit juice when we heard the DJ speak.

"Hey Everybody! I know ya'll are having fun dancing and jamming but now we need to slow things dooooown. All those couples out there get out here! Everybody else, grab a partner."

A slow song started playing and all the couples started dancing on the floor. I watched Cas and Mel, Iris and Lys, even AMBER had someone to dance with. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Uh, Gwen?" I spun around.

"Oh hey, Nate."

"S-so I wondering i-if you wanted to d-dance?" Nate shyly held out his hand.

"Okay, but be warned I am really bad at dancing." I took Nate's hand and he led me to the dance floor. Nate put his hand on my waist and i put my hand on his shoulder. The other hand we had our fingers entertwined. My heart started to beat faster and louder, so loud that I wonder if Nate heard it. I was so focused on my heart rate the I accidentally step on his foot.

"I-I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay, Gwen." Nate whispers in my ear. My heart skips a beat. The song is over too soon and I'm suddenly wishing I could dance with him again. I walk out into the hall to calm my heart rate down when I heard nasal voice coming from behind me.

"You like him don't you, you loser." Amber's voice invades my ears and I turn around.

"Amber I-" Amber pushes me against the lockers.

"Well you can't have him. He'd never fall for an ugly loser geek like you." I push Amber off me and try to go back to the dance. Amber grabs my wrist. "I'm not done with you!" She slams me against the lockers once more. This time my head hits the lockers hard and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Li! Charlotte!" Amber calls her cronies over and they hold me down. I try to get free but against three of them I'm powerless. "It's time we taught this loser a lesson." Amber slaps me. Hard. Her nails dig into my skin and I know there will be a mark there. She slaps me a couple of times until she starts hitting. She hits me in the eye repeatedly, to be sure I got a black eye. She aims for the gut when strong arms pull her off of me.

"Amber, what are you doing?!" Nate?

"Uh, uh. SCRAM!" Amber and the other girls bolt. I slide down the lockers in pain.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Nate asked me.

"Urgggh.." I give a struggled answer. I try to tell him I'm okay but the words don't come. All I can do is sit there.

That's when everything went black.

Nathaniel POV

I was starting to freak out, Gwen was there, passed out. I tried to calm myself down. I looked at her. She didn't look so bad. I turned her over and I saw what made her pass out. Blood was trickling out of the back of phone out and her head.

"Oh no. Oh no. NO." I whisper. I pull my phone out. I call 911.

"Yes sir?"

"I have a girl here. Blood is flowing out of the back of her head. I am located at Sweet Amoris High." I try to stay calm but my voice is shaking.

"We'll be over sir!"

I wait anxiously for the medics. Finally I hear the sound of the sirens. I look at Gwen. Student's were filing out of the cafe now. She'd be squashed if I didn't do something. I quickly slip my hands under her waist and picked her up.

"Who called us for the girl?" A man asked.

"I did." I say and walk forward, the man takes Gwen from my arms and inspects her.

"This isn't too bad. But I'll take her to the clinic. Does she have a guardian?"

"Yeah, her aunt. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, please." The man leads me to the back of the ambulance. I open my phone and call Auntie.

"What?! I am doing something important Nate!" Auntie's annoyed voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Um, you need to come to the clinic."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Gwen?" Auntie's voice changed into one of concern.

"Kind of. They need you to meet them at the clinic."

"I'll be right over!" Auntie hangs up her phone and I turn to the man. His nametag says Argon.

"Um, Mr. Argon...?" Argon his checking Gwen's pulse when he turns around.

"What?"

"I called her aunt. She'll meet us at the clinic."

"Okay, thanks for contacting her, kid."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. This isn't too bad. I'm guessing when she saw the blood she fainted. The most she'll need is a couple of stiches, just to be safe." I sighed in relief when I heard that. "By the way, how did this happen?" I froze. How did this happen? It couldn't have possibly been...? No it couldn't have been Amber. Amber wouldn't do that, though she was beating Gwen up when I walked out. Amber couldn't inflict that much damage to Gwen's head, could she? I deciding things when Argon coughed.

"Um, kid?"

"Oh. Well I don't exactly know, I just walked in on Gwen sitting down." I excluded the part about Amber. I was giving my sister the benefit of the doubt. Argon looked at me, suspiciously. "That's all!" My palms started to sweat and I hid them behind my back. I was always a terrible liar.

When we arrived at the clinic, Auntie was waiting there. "Oh, my poor Gwen!" She rushed over to the stretcher. Auntie put a hand on Gwen's forehead.

"Ma'am, we need a doctor to look at her. Please follow us." Auntie followed as the stretcher with Gwen on it was rolled away.


	11. Chapter 11-Cheater

**NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY. OH AND TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED I LOVE YOUR GUTS! I need to tone down the caps lock, lol. (0_0)/**

Gwen POV

I woke up with a pain in the back of my head. Memories of last night flooded back, or was it last night? I don't know how many days I've been here. I scratched the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I scratched too hard, I guess. Wait. I tried to ruffle my hair. Hair, hair, hair. NO HAIR?! I traced my finger along the side of my bald spot. I felt a couple of stitches on my skin.

"Ahh!" I yelled. My HAIR was gone! "This is not good, not good." I think it will grow back, though. Good thing I went through a hat phase last year.

"Miss Gwen B.? Is anything the matter?" A nurse rushes through the door.

"Oh, no. I guess I was just surprised about... my hair... situation." I laughed lightly to ease the mood. It didn't help.

The nurse scowled, "Please refrain from screaming then. We do have other patients here, you know." She exited the room. Well, somebody is in a bad mood today.

"Jerk." I whisper under my breath. Another nurse enters the room.

"Hello! I'm Clytia." She smiles. She seems much nicer than that other nurse. "We have a couple of visitors for you, would you like to see them?"

"Sure!" The nurse steps out into the hall for a moment and in walks Iris and Lysander, carrying cards. "Iris, Lysander! I didn't expect to see you here." Iris sets the cards down on the table.

"Hey Gwen!" Iris hugs me the best she can, with me lying down.

"You didn't have to get me a card. It's not like I'm in a full body cast." Iris's eyes dart about the room. She bites her lip and brushes fake lint off Lysander's shoulder. Something's worrying Iris...

"Uh...er...hehe..Well... you see...er." She pushes Lysander towards me. "Lysander wanted to tell you something!" Lysander shot Iris a death glare and said,

"We're taking you home!" Iris looked at Lysander, annoyed.

"Yeah, Lys is right. We'll tell you the news when we get home." Iris helped me up when I remember my bald spot.

"No!" I get behind Iris and Lysander. "You can't see the back of my head."

"Why not?" Iris was more interested now.

"Well, they..uh gave me stitches on the back of my head." I said, embarrassed.

"Whoa, They shaved your head?!" Iris shouted, so practically the whole clinic could hear. I glared at her and she covered her mouth. "Sorry." She giggled. We reached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm checking out. I'm Gwen Breese." I say to the lady.

"Gwen Breese. Gwen Breese. Ah. Here you are!" The lady looks at the computer screen "You can go. Have a nice day!"

Iris, Lysander and I catch a cab back to Auntie's. Iris and Lysander knock on Auntie's door.

"Hey Iris! Hello, strange boy. Did you bring Gwen back?" Auntie asked them. I waved at her and she pushed Iris and Lysander out of the wrapped me in a big hug.

"Hey Auntie." I hugged her back. Auntie let us in and then went to make some tea. "So what's the news?"

"Uh...errr...ehhm.." Iris got all quiet again. "Well, I'm just going to tell you."

Iris held my hand. "Krn is chaerting on uoy."

"What? You're not making any sense."

"Ken is cheating on you."

Nathaniel's POV

"Hey Nate." Auntie says, automatically letting me in. "She hasn't been down from her room for 3 days. She always comes down for breakfast, lunch and dinner though. That's all she does. I got a glimpse of her room. Tissues everywhere. I'd like to pound this Ken kid's face in."

"Don't we all?" I muttered. Someone had leaked pictures to the school of Ken kissing Capuncine. I've been shunning him ever since. I'm afraid if I get too close to him, I might have to hit him. "Can I see her?"

"If you can get her out of her room. I'd be forever in your debt. Her room is the 3rd door to the left." I walked up the spiral staircase, my feet trying to make as much noise as possible. I found Gwen's room and I knocked on the door.

"Go away." Gwen moaned from the other of the door. I heard a sniff. I pushed open the door. "Hey! I told you to go away!" Gwen is laying down on her bed, covered with tissues. Rascal Flatts 'What Hurts The Most' is playing in the background. All the blinds are closed, leaving the room totally dark. "I want to be alone."

"You've been alone for three days. It's time to build a bridge and get over it."

"You don't understand, Nate! Have you ever been cheated on before? It hurts!"

"Yes, actually. But I got over it. Now it's time for you to get over it." And find someone else. I sat down beside Gwen. She looked up at me. Those once sparkling eyes seemed dark and hollow now. How could one dorky boy do this to her? "You know, Gwen. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me."

Gwen just rolled over. "I guess I'll leave then." I started towards the door.

"I didn't really love him."

"What?" I turn around.

"Nate, I didn't feel anything when I was with him. I tried, Nate. I really did try to love him. My heart wasn't in it. I loved someone else. I'm not sure who it is though." My heart skipped a beat. I sat down next to her again. "I felt so bad, Nate. I was with someone I didn't really love. So in some ways, I'm kind of glad."

"Gwen, I think you should stop being a recluse." I pulled her up out of bed. "It's not good for you."

"You're right!" Gwen stood up. "Nate, get out of my room!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to change!" Gwen pushed me out of her room. She emerges from her room a few minutes later, wearing skinny jeans and a sports tee. "Onward! Towards the light!" Gwen runs down the steps. I follow shouting at her to slow down.

"I owe you Nathaniel!" Gwen says. "Thanks for listening."


	12. Chapter 12-Nathaniel's House

**So the plot thickens! Not really though. I have no idea whether I should continue Lyris shipping, or break 'em up.**

**Anyway here's how the posting works. I write in huge portions, then split them up. I post several chapters at a time. I will probably release them once a week, or whenever I have time. Last week it was spring break so I had a LOT of time. I may not have as much time as school is starting up again. (SCHOOL, why u no wait until after I'm finished writing?) So enjoy. Review, favorite, stalk m- I MEAN FOLLOW ME hehehehe. DO what you want. **

Gwen POV

March

"I need you to be my girlfriend." Nathaniel says, with a straight face.

"What? But I didn't even- I don't even-" I stumble over my words. I couldn't possibly... Nate was my best friend! I don't want to ruin our friendship! But a part of me is wanting to accept. A voice inside of the back of my head.

"You know how you told my mom that you were my girlfriend?" Nate said, and I remember that on impulse I told her. "Please, you only have to pretend! My mom wants you to have dinner with us."

"I-i don't know." I wanted to help Nate. But to be his girlfriend? I don't know if I could pretend. Nate puts his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes and says

"Please."

And that's how I found myself at the Parker's front doorstep. I ring the doorbell. I hear muffled sound coming from the other side of the door. The door opens and I see Mrs. and Mr. Parker.

"Oh Gwen! You look lovely today, I trust you're treating my son well?" Mrs. Parker, AKA Adrianne, looks at me.

"I sure hope so." I give my best I'm-your-son's-girlfriend smile and try to look calm and collected.

"She's doing fine, Mom." I see Nate and I relax. Nate puts a hand on my shoulder. I felt something that I'd never felt before when anyone touched me. The sensation of it causes me to blush.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. I don't believe I've met you before." I hold out my hand and he roughly shakes it.

"Hi." He grumbles. He peers at me. He turns towards Nate. "How'd you get such a pretty girlfriend?"

"Thank you, Mr. Parker. Though I really don't think I'm that pretty." Mr. Parker pats my head.

"Modest too. Adrianne? Is dinner ready yet?" Adrianne shakes her head.

"It should be ready in 10 or 15 minutes." Adrianne says. "Gwen, have you met Amber yet?"

"Well, She is a year below us. We have spoken before, though." I cringe a bit, thinking about what Amber did at the Valentine's Dance.

"She'll be joining us for dinner. She's out now."

Mr. Parker turns on the TV and I hear a bit of the news report.

"The famous gang family, Black Serpents, is broken up! After the husband and wife and child were caught, months ago, the child escaped. Harper Audrey is her name. She should currently be 16 now. The husband and wife were killed by gunshot this morning in an attempt to escape from jail. The police are currently searching for the third member of the family." I cringed at the words.

"Gwen, hon, are you okay?" Adrianne puts a hand on my head. I shook the feeling off.

"Oh, I'm okay. I just feel kinda bad for the child. I mean, her parents are dead. Even if they were in a gang, they were still a family." I say, Adrianne nods. The news reporter starts again.

"If you have any clue where the third family member is, please call 555-555-555. If you know her whereabouts are make sure to call that number. If you bring her in, dead or alive, the reward is 10 million dollars. Until this gang monster is caught, nobody is safe. Be sure to keep a lookout. The child of this gang is a master of disguise, she could be anywhere."

Mr. Parker whistles. "10 million dollars, that's a hefty reward. Wonder where that kid is now." The news reporter shows a picture. A girl with navy blue hair and green eyes with creamy white skin. In the pictures she is shown wearing bright red lipstick and a black pantsuit. In one picture there is a picture of her waist, a tattoo of a serpent on the skin.

"These are pictures of a few of her victims. They say after she kills them she leaves them with her trademark. You can always tell if it's her if the victim had red lipstick on their forehead."

They show a few victims with red lipstick on their foreheads.

"This is getting depressing, guys." Nate says and Mr. Parker turns it off and is about to say something when-

"I'm hooooome!" A nasal voice behind me shouts.

Nathaniel's POV

Oh goodness, not Amber.

"What's SHE doing here." My sister's voice rings out in the house. I bury my head in my hands. Gosh, why did she always have to butt in.

"Hello, Amber!" Gwen smiles at Amber. How could Gwen be so cheerful when my sister could be so annoying. "I'm Nate's girlfriend, sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Gwen scoots closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"You guys don't look like a couple." Amber peered at us.

"Amber could you pl-" I start but stop when Gwen kisses my cheek. I turn bright red and can't speak.

"Of course we are, if we weren't I wouldn't do that, right Nate?" Gwen nudges me a little.

I force the words to come out. "Y-yeah." My heart rate had sped up and I was trying not to have a heart attack.

"Hmmph." Amber snorts. "Mom is dinner ready? Li and Charlotte had me shopping ALL day."

Mom nods and brings out chicken, mac'n'cheese and salad. I'm so hungry. I skipped lunch today because I had to catch up on paperwork. I ate all my food quickly. I waited while the others finished. Gwen turned to my mom.

"Mrs. Parker this meal was delicious!" Gwen complimented my mom.

"Why thank you!" My mom got up. "I say we go to the movies!"

"Really? Wow! The movies? Can we see Aresnal?" Amber babbled about.

"That sounds so fun, Mrs. Parker. But I don't have any money."

My mom laughed. "We'll pay. It's really no trouble, Gwen. We haven't been to the movies in a while!" Amber squealed and rushed to the car. I walked out with Gwen, and my parents followed behind. We crowded the white Jeep. I look at Gwen.

"So where do you think the last Serpent is?" I asked her. She looked at me, a serious expression on her face.

"I don't know." Her tone hardened. She looked out the window and that's the last we talked in the car. When we got there we all wanted to see a different movie. Amber wanted to see the rom-com flick. My parents wanted to see the comedic documentary. Gwen and I wanted to see the horror movie.

"Ugh, this is why we can't go to the movies." My mom handed us all 20 bucks. "The movies are 15, that leaves 5 for snacks, okay?" We nodded and Mom ran off to catch her movie.

"See ya, losers!" Amber ran off to the rom-com. Gwen and I went to the snack bar, our movie didn't start for 15 minutes. Between us we got a large popcorn a candy and two drinks. We walked into the movie and sat at the very back. Gwen was covering her eyes almost every wasn't too long until I felt something clinging to me. Gwen was grabbing my arm and burying her head into my chest.

"G-Gwen what are y-you doing?" I was getting very flustered.

"I'm sorry, it's just so scary." Gwen mumbled, taking her head from my chest.

"It's okay. You can do what you want." I said and Gwen buried her head in my chest again. We stayed like that for the majority of the movie. I couldn't really focus on the movie though. I was starting to sweat. When the credits rolled, Gwen sat up.

"Wow, that was a really scary movie." Gwen chuckled. "Sorry for the clingy thing. I don't do well with horror."

"It's okay, Gwen." We meet up with my parents and my mom scolds us for picking a long movie. "Sorry, mom. I didn't know it was so long."

"Whatever. Let's get home." We get in the car and start towards home. We turn into the neighborhood when we see a fire truck race past us. I could see smoke rising from the air. "Oh no. Not another fire." My mom shakes her head and we turn onto our street. I look at the passing houses and wonder which unlucky one was ablaze. I spot the fire coming from a house.

Ours.


	13. Chapter 13- Secrets

**So, I know its kinda predictable about what happens to Nathaniel. I was having serious writers block okay?! BTW Thanks for following me. I WUV you. I changed the summary and category because I'm changing the path of the story a bit. ENJOY! Sorry for the shortness of it. I wanted to post another chapter.**

Gwen POV

I covered my eyes from the blazing house that was the Parker's. My covered eyes didn't stop me from hearing Adrianne's screams.

"Our house, Brant! Our house is it's-" Adrianne was screaming and crying now. Amber was also not in good shape.

"My makeup! My clothes!? They are gone!" She yells.

"Everybody calm down! The fire men are here, it may be okay." Mr. Parker AKA Brant's voice was riddled with doubt. I turned to face the house. I could tell it wasn't going to be okay, the house was engulfed in orange flame. The whole street was stank of ash and decay.

"Oh, no it's not, Brant! Where are we going to stay?" Adrianne was wigging out, big time.

"Your sister's?"

"That's a 4 hour drive! She doesn't allow children anyway!"

I spoke up. "We could go to my house. We have two guest bedrooms there. Amber could take my room." Adrianne looked at me.

"We couldn't possibly ask you to do that for us! I mean-"

"It's okay! Auntie won't mind, Mrs. Parker."

"We have nowhere else to go, Adrianne." Brant said, his head hung low.

Adrianne sighed, "Okay."

Brant turned around to go to my house. When we arrived it was 12:04. Auntie was still awake of course. She stayed up to 3 or 4 in the morning doing what ever she does. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Oh, Gwen! How are you...?" She stared at the Parkers. "What are you guys doing here?" She let us all in. I explained their situation to Auntie. When I was done she said,

"What a horrible thing to happen! You may stay here as long as you like." She said to the Parkers. "I have only have two guest bedrooms though."

"I told them Amber could stay in my room and I'd sleep on the couch." Auntie nodded. She showed the Parkers their rooms. When they came back down, Auntie had some blankets and pillows for me on the couch. After several minutes of silence, Nate spoke up.

"I think I should take the couch."

"That's absurd!" Auntie and I said at the same time. "You're the guest!"

"But I don't think it's right to let a girl sleep on the couch." Nate said calmly. I glared at him.

"You're sleeping on the bed and that's that." Mr. and Mrs Parker went upstairs, obviously tired from the ordeal. Amber hadn't even come back down from Auntie's tour.

"I don't think so."

"Yes you are." I pulled his arm but he didn't budge. "Fine, be stubborn. I don't care. You can stand there all freaking night. You are not getting the couch." I laid down on the couch and pulled the covers over my head.

When I woke, it was 6:05. I turned over looking at the white sheets.

Wait. Our couch wasn't white?! Nor did we have sheets on our couch. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't our living room!

"Nathaniel, I'm going to kill you." I get up, still in my jeans and t-shirt from last night. I walk down and see Nate on the couch, sleeping. I walked over him and pull him off the couch. He hits the carpeted floor.

"Urghh. Ouch." He looks up at me. "Why'd you do that Gwen?" He rubs his head. I slap him. "OUCH!? What was that for?"

"I told you to take the bed!"

"So, I didn't. What's the big deal?"

"Now I feel bad because you're gonna have back pain. ALL DAY." Nate stands up, half-naked. I slap him again.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Nate rubs his face. "What was that for?"

"Why are you half-naked?!" I look him up and down. I can't help but notice that he has a six-pack.

"This is the way I sleep. So what?"

"It's awkward, really awkward!" I give him a blanket to cover himself up with. "Get a shirt on. Anyway, I'm going to cook breakfast." I go into the kitchen.

"You guys allergic to something?"

"Amber has an allergy to nuts of any kind. It's not bad though, she'll just get a rash." Nate says while slipping on his shirt.

"Okay, then." No famous almond omelet then. I guess we'll go with the regular eggs, bacon and pancakes. I put the bacon on the stove and start mixing the pancake batter. After 10 minutes the bacon is ready. I put it out counter to cool down. I pour the pancake batter on the extra large pan and stuck it on the stove. I got the eggs out of the fridge and crack a lot of eggs. They go in one pan to scramble. I flip the pancakes a couple of times and then they are ready. I scramble the eggs and put them on a plate. I get out the syrup and butte and whipped cream. Blue berries and strawberries too. When I was all done with breakfast it was about 7:30. Mr and Mrs. Parker came down and started to eat breakfast. Amber got up at 7:45 and started to eat too. Nate joined his sister and ate too.

"This is really good, Gwen." Adrianne compliments me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parker. I always cook for Auntie and I."

"These are the best pancakes I've ever had." Brant stuffs his face.

"Thanks. I do use my own batter, so I guess that would have something to do with it."

Amber doesn't say anything and texts through breakfast. Brant coughs.

"Ahem. As you know our house has burnt down. We have decided to build a house this time. The only place we can stay is Aunt Lanie's house, though. We talked it over with 'Auntie' last night and she said that you kids could stay here for the time being."

"What?! No way am I staying with _her._"Amber glares at me. "Can't I just stay at Li or Charlotte's?"

Adrianne slams her fist on the table. "Amber Mildred Parker, these people are giving their home to you out of the goodness of their hearts. If they hadn't you would probably be sleeping in a cramped hotel room right now. Gwen gave you her BED. Gwen didn't ask for anything in return. Heck, she even made this delicious breakfast for us! I refuse to tolerate your rudeness to her and Auntie."

This is the first time I've seen Adrianne actually get mad at Amber. I didn't think Adrianne had a mean bone in her body. Amber sniffs.

"I hate you guys! You're so mean!" Amber runs off. Not as mean as she is though. Adrianne coughs into her hands.

"Please excuse my daughter's behavior, I don't know what has gotten into her." I smile at her.

"It's okay, Mrs. Parker."

"From now one, Gwen, they will be staying there. Treat them like your family. Do what you do on a regular basis. Punishments, curfews,chores. I don't want my children to affect your everyday lifestyle." Brant says. Adrianne and him stand up.

"We have to be going now. My sister is waiting for us." Adrianne kisses Nathaniel on the cheek and leaves to the door. Brant follows. I gather their plates and start to put them in the sink. Nate grabs a couple too.

"I'll help."

Nate grabs a couple of plates and starts washing them. I take the plates from him

"Have you ever washed a dish in your life?" I said, eyeing him.

"Yes! Well, kinda. Ok, no. But it can't be that hard."

"Rich people." I muttered. Nate tried to grab the plates from me. "Hey what are you doing?!" Nate grabs for the plates again and I try to turn around.

Smash.

"Oops." Nate looks down at the pieces of the plate. I glare at him. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but sorry doesn't fix the plate." I get out the broom and dust pan. "Put the plate shards in the trash please." I finish up the plates and grab my purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Out into town." I go to the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you."

Nathaniel POV

I walked with Gwen into the market. "Eggs, tomatoes, ham..." Gwen looks at the grocery list. "Hey, Nate, could you get these spices in that store?" She points to the store and hands me the list. "I think it'd be faster if we split up."

"Ok, but.." My voice trails off. This doesn't look like a good part of town. It was.. dirty. I saw a some guys standing outside the liquor store. They glared at me and I walked a bit faster.

"I'll be fine, Nate." Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the store.

I was just finishing up when I saw Gwen standing outside the store across the street. She wasn't alone. The guys from the liquor store surrounded her.

"Gwen!" I shouted when I felt a dirty hand cover my mouth and drag me into the alley.

"Yer better shut up if ya know what's good fer ya." A raspy voice said. "We gonna take that pretty girl of yer's, prissy rich boy." I felt a shiver run down my spine. I wiggled but his grip was tight. I was positioned so I could see what was happening.

Gwen was cornered with three guys. They were talking and making hand gestures. I saw Gwen shake her head no, and one took out his pocketknife. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what happened next. I heard shouts of surprise when I saw Gwen kick the pocketknife out of his hand. It landed somewhere far away. I saw the others make a move to hit her. Gwen kicked one in the chest, causing him to fall over in shock, she pushed the other one over. The third one was still looking for his knife. Gwen sat on top of the guy she pushed and throwed punches at him. He was bruised and knocked out when Gwen got up. The guy she kicked in the chest got up when she kicked in the crotch, hard. The guy winced in pain and fell back down again. The third one snuck up on her, restraining her to the other alley wall. He was speaking again, much angrier now. Gwen was struggling to get out of his grip. Gwen suddenly looked at the man, smirking. The man looked back in surprise when she head bonked him.

Let me repeat that.

She _head-bonked_ him. He fell to the ground, still surprised. She took his arm and twisted his arm behind his back. He winced in pain. Gwen held that arm bending it farther and farther back. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. Gwen said something, and he nodded. She let go of his arm and got up. She then disappeared. The man's, who was behind me, face was twisted in shock.

"I suggest you let him go, unless you want to end up like your friends." Gwen spoke behind me.

"Gwen!" I twisted around, trying to face her. The man loosened his grip on me and backed away. Then he took off. "Gwen!? I was so worried!" I gripped her tight, to make sure she was still there. What happened, it was like a dream.

"I told you, I'm okay." Gwen said.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn that?"

Gwen froze. "N-nowhere. It's nothing Nate." Gwen walked off.

I realized I almost know nothing about Gwen.

She was hiding so many secrets.


	14. Chapter 14- The Boy and Girl fight

**ANOTHER FIGHT!? Geez, guys. I mean seriously. I think Gwen has anger issues or something like that. ANYWAYS There's something wrong with my computer so no proofreading for awhile :( Sorry. Oh yeah and the story is going a bit fast because I want to hit the climax soon. So it'll be a little fast. Thanks for reading. I love you. I really do -creepy stalker face- By the way if I include a paragraph describing something it's going to be in the story later.**

Gwen POV

I walked quickly as Nathaniel's inquisitive eyes followed me. I forgot about Nate when I fought those guys. All I could think about was kicking those guy's butts. I turn around and Nate was stumbling over some cracks in the sidewalk.

I keep walking. "Keep up, Nate. We're almost here."

Nate looked up, "Okay." was all he said. We walked side by side, our elbows touching. We reached Auntie's house where a note on the door said,

OUT FOR LUNCH  
YOU GUYS ARE TOO SLOW  
LOVE,

AUNTIE

I chuckled a bit. I let myself and Nate in and we found another note on the table

WENT TO LI'S HOUSE FOR A SLEEPOVER.

AMBER

"Well, that's one less person to make dinner for." I walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. I opened the fridge and found that my favorite ice cream, Strawberry and Cinnamon Twist half-eaten.

"Strawberry and Cinnamon Twist? That is Amber's favorite flavor!" Nate said and I jump.

"S-stop scaring me." I mumble and glare at Nate.

"Stop scaring you?! I was worried out of my mind when those three guys came at you!" Nate snapped at me. This again?!

"I can take care of myself."

"You're a sixteen year old girl! Things could happen!"

"Things DID happen and I handled it."

"Those guys were probably weak and drunk. I don't know what you did, but but-"

"Shut up! Nathaniel, I don't care what you think. I can take care of myself and I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!" I yell angrily.

"Gwen! I'm trying to help you here!"

"What can you do?! You can't even take ONE hit from Castiel and not get hurt! You can't protect me! Castiel was right you really are a princess. A prissy rich boy who doesn't know how to do anything!"

"I don't know how to to do anything? You run off everytime a fight breaks out! You run off crying and I have to go after you, EVERY TIME!" Nate raises his voice.

"I told you, I DON'T NEED YOU! I don't even want you! You just follow me around like a stalker! I don't even LIKE you. Get out of my face! Get out of my life! Just get OUT! I hate you! I really do!" I spit out the words before I even know what I'm doing.

"Fine, then." Nate mumbles and walks to the door. He opens the door and slams it when he leaves. I stand there, frozen.

"Nate..."

Nathaniel POV

I slam the door, furious. I looked down at my watch. 2:47. Perfect, I walk down the driveway. With each step I take my anger boils down. I walk past the neighborhood houses, past the bustling city buses and shops. I walk until I feel the light brush of green grass against my feet. I look up. This was the place I came to calm down.

The Park.

It wasn't as nice as it was in October, but it was just as green. I walk over to the park bench and sit down. I look over to the rose bushes and see they planted some white rose bushes for March.

"Meow..?" A questioning cat call came from behind me. I turned around and a calico cat stared at me with it's blue eyes.

"Catrix!" I picked up the cat and snuggled her. The cat looked up at me again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't bring cat food this time." My stomach growled, and I laughed. "Guess we'll both have to starve, huh?"

"Mew...?" A little whisper of a meow came from the berry bushes behind me.

"Meow, Meow." Catrix called out to the bushes and a little kitten and a black cat emerged. The black cat looked at me suspiciously and the kitten shied away from me.

"Catrix..." Catrix hopped down from my lap and snuggled the little kitten. The kitten purred and scooted closer to Catrix. "This is your kitten, Catrix?" The little kitten did resemble his/her mother. The cat was black like it's father but had bright blue eyes. The black cat looked up at me, still suspicious. He was looking me up and down with a glint in his eye. The little kitten's stomach growled. "I see...your kitten's hungry." I felt around in my pockets and came up with 75 cents. The cat food was a dollar. I sighed and look at Catrix. "I'm sor-"

"Take the money to feed the ungrateful beasts."

"Huh?" I looked up at the hand that was holding a quarter. The thing that caught my eye was his bright red hair. "Castiel? Castie-"

"Shut. Up. Take the money before I change my mind." I take the money and was about to thank him when he ran off. "Demon! Demon! Get back here now!"

I got up. "I'll be back" I ran off to find the store. When I got there, the store owner was taking a nap. "Ahem." I tap his desk.

"Sugar-coated mustard dogs!" He shot up out of his seat. He looks at me. "Huh, oh sorry, kid."

"I would like some cat food."

"Bat food?" The man scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we have ba-"

"No, cat food."

"Rat food, now we DO have rat food." The man started to get up.

"No. I said CAT FOOD."

"Geez, Kid. No need to shout." The man got up. "Angry little bugger." he muttered. The man came back a few minutes later. "Sorry, kid. We're fresh out. I reckon that girl bought the last bag!" I walk out, disapointed. How was I supposed to feed Catrix and her family now? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked back to the park. I entered the park and was surprised to find someone in my seat. She was looking down at Catrix, who was gobbling down a bowl of cat food, with loving eyes. I could only see the back of her head, which was a sharp black.

"Excuse me." I tap on her shoulder. She freezes and slowly turns around. My golden eyes met with her hazel eyes.

"Yes..?" Her voice was a soft tone as she looked down. I was still a bit in shock.

"Gwen?"


	15. Chapter 15- The Kiss

**Hai Guys. So this chapter is really, really sudden. But you, know climax.**

**:D**

Gwen POV

I looked up at Nate's eyes again. I wanted to tell him everything. How sorry I was, how I didn't mean to say those hateful words. How I cried for the last 2 hours, how much I worried and missed him.

But I couldn't.

All I could do was stare at him. My head was spinning with all thoughts going through it. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking.

"Gwen...?" Nate looked at me.

"I-I..." I tried to force the words but my head was still spinning.

"Well, I think I'll get going." Nate started to walk, when I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" I pulled him to me. My heart was pounding harder and my palms were sweating.

"Gwen what are you d-" I stopped Nate's words with my lips.

I kissed him. I knew he wasn't going to kiss me back, but I still did it. I was about to pull away to face rejection when he pulled me closer to him. I stopped thinking and my heart almost popped out of my chest. The kiss was sweet and passionate, unlike any other kiss I'd had. He tasted like pineapple and maple syrup. It was better than anything I have ever done before. When my mind finally caught up with me, I pushed him away from me.

"Gwen..?" Nate looked confused. I shook my head quickly and ran off. "Gwen!?"

I ran and ran, not giving him a chance to catch up with me. I promised myself I wouldn't ever let this happen, ever. I couldn't rope anyone into my mess of a life. I couldn't get attached to anyone and I wouldn't. I ran across to Iris's house.

I knocked on her green door. "Yes...Oh! Hey, G! You want to come in?" Iris smiled at me and opened the door a bit wider, so I could step in. "Lys is here, too."

Lysander smiled at me. "Pleased to meet you again, Miss Gwen."

"Hi, Lysander." I smile back weakly, trying to hide my desperation. Iris closed the door.

I walked down the corridor into the living room. Iris's house was different than mine, instead of splashes of random colors, Iris's house was a natural tone, browns, blacks, dark greens and whites. It suited her calm and cool demeanor.

"So, what's up?" Iris flopped down on her couch, while Lysander sat down in an armchair.

"Is there anything wrong?" Lysander looked at me with concern. Iris and Lys are so different in some ways. Iris is always calm and cool, while Lysander was always so formal. Iris stuck to nicknames while Lys used everybody's full names. Iris always wore her t-shirts and shorts, while Lys's clothing style was always fancy and he preferred it that way. But by the way I see them together, it was obvious they were in love, despite their differences. I sighed, knowing it could never be that way for me. "There is something wrong isn't there?" Lysander looked at me again. I realized both Iris and Lys were staring at me.

"No, no! E-everything is fine!" I stuttered. "I'm serious!"

The next thing I knew, I was being pinned down by Lysander and Iris was tickling me.

"STOP! Please!" I gasped between laughs. "I'll tell you! J-just stop!"

"Promise?" Iris was tickling me harder.

"Y-yes!" Iris stopped tickling me and Lysander got off me.

"Tell us or else." Iris held her hands up. i sighed, knowing she was telling the truth. I had to confide in someone, why not Iris, then? I told them what happened.

Lysander said, "Well, he kissed you back didn't he? What's the problem?" Iris glared at him.

"Well, obviously there is something wrong with it! She wouldn't have pushed away if there wasn't something wrong with it! I'm guessing she kissed him on impulse and wasn't thinking. Am I right?" Iris looked at me and I nodded slowly. "See, Lys, no offense, but you don't know a thing about girls."

"I think I do, Iris! Rosayla comes over almost everyday to see Leigh!" Lysander looked very offended, despite Iris's 'no offense'.

"So do you talk to her?"

"Well, no." Lysander fumbled with the buttons on his jacket.

"See! Anyway, my advice Gwen, is to stay away from him for awhile. Maybe date some other guys. So he sees you aren't interested. It may break his tiny boy heart, but he'll get over it." I nodded. I really didn't want to hurt Nate, but if it was the way to keep Nate out of my life, then so be it.

_RANG RANG_

Iris opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Iris. I'm looking for Gwen." Nate's tenor voice echoed through the house. I scrambled to get out of his line of sight. "Hey what was that?"

"What was what?" Iris said, "Oh, Lys is here." Lysander waved a bit to Nate. "Anyway, Nat. Gwen isn't here right now, I'll let you know if she comes over."

"Please do, I'm worried about her. She ran off after we- did something." Nate left. I got up from my hiding place.

"Wow, that was interesting." Iris said. She went over to me and smelled me.

She _smelled _me.

"You smell awful. Time to shower."

I walked with Iris to the bathroom. I decided to myself.

I won't ever fall in love.

Nathaniel POV

I left Iris's house, disapointed. I touched my lips, I could still feel the pressure of hers on mine. My stomach dropped. She had actually kissed _ME._ She tasted wonderful. Apples. I sat down on the sidewalk tracing the lines of the cracks. Why had she pulled away? Was she just toying with me? No, Gwen wouldn't do that. Was it possible...that she returned my feelings? But then why had she stopped? My thoughts were trying to make sense of this whole mess. I got up and dusted myself off. She'd have to come home sometime, and I would ask her then. I scratched the back of my neck. I checked my phone. 5:52. All that happened a mere 6 hours ago? It seemed a lifetime away.

I almost got killed

I watched Gwen almost kill some guys

I got in a fight with Gwen

I met Catrix's kitten.

Gwen kissed me.

It seemed almost unreal. I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't. I looked at my phone again. I scrolled through my contacts.

-Castiel

-Iris

-Lysander

-Principal

-Mom

-Dad

-Gwen

-Roland

Roland? I remember him. He was a childhood friend. Well, not really. I used to bully him, but he was still my friend. We exchanged phone numbers in middle school and I called him once in a while. I hadn't seen him since 8th grade. He was a scrawny redhead with blue eyes. I dialed him up.

"Nate! I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"Hey, Roland." Roland sounded particulary excited.

"Guess what?"

"What? Roland, you sound like 8th grade girl when you say stuff like that."

"You go to Sweet Amoris high school, right?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I'm transferring!" Roland was TRANSFERRING?!

"Um, that's great." I coughed a bit. I resisted the urge to shout at him. The truth was, Roland can be kind of... stalkerish. He followed me everywhere like a little puppy in middle school.

"Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Roland hung up. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to be the bad guy here. But I might have to tell him to leave me alone sooner or later. I walked back to Auntie's house.

When I got there, Auntie was flopped out on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Auntie. Have you seen Gwen?" I ask, putting the leftover cat food by Harley's dish and bowl.

"She's spending the night at Iris's house. I ordered takeout, chinese." I frowned and crinkled my eyebrows. So Iris was lying! Gwen really was there. I sighed and went to eat 'dinner'. After eating, I head up to the guest bedroom. I lay down on the white sheets and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, its light out.

"Oh no, oh no!" I check my phone, 7:05. "I'm going to be late!" Of course, Sweet Amoris High _HAD _to start at 7:45. I open the closet and find a bunch of frilly dresses. Why didn't they wake me up? I then remember, Amber was at Li's. Gwen was at Iris's and Auntie stayed up until 4 or 5 in the morning. I run into the other guest bedroom and find jeans and tees.

"Uggh..." I stare at the t-shirts and jeans. I didn't normally wear this, and probably never would have until today. The t-shirts were a bit tight and the jeans were a bit big, but I managed to pull on the clothes and semi- brush my teeth before heading out the door. I check the time again. 7:25. I had just enough time to make it...

_WHAM_

"Excuse me." I say

"Nate?" A voice stops me.

"Roland...?" I turn around.

"Yep, it's me!" Roland did NOT look like the scrawny kid I knew in middle school. He buffed up, standing an half- inch taller then me. His once shaggy red hair was cut up into a style I think called a 'quiff'. He wasn't wearing sweater vests anymore, and was actually quite stylish. He wasn't wearing glasses anymore and from what I could tell, his crooked teeth were straight. His chubby cheeks turned into a square jaw. The only thing that was the same was his aqua blue eyes.

"Wow, you buffed up, didn't you?"

"Haha, I guess. I did extra practice so I could pass gym." Roland looked at me. "I missed you, Nate."

I turned away from him, creeped out a bit. "D-don't say things like that. It's creepy." I guess even though his appearance had changed, he didn't change that much. Roland smiled at me.

"Hey want to walk to school together? I'm kind of lost." Roland asked.

I sighed, "Why not?" We talked for a bit before reaching the school. The principal looked furious when she approached me.

"NATHANIEL, YOU MISSED THE MEETING WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE!" The principal was flipping out. "WHAT IS WITH YOUR CLOTHES, I CAN SEE YOUR BOXERS!" The principal screamed, so practically the whole school could hear. My face flushed and I pulled my pants up. Roland chuckled and I shot him a glare.

"NEXT TIME COME TO SCHOOL EARLY." The principal ran off. I rubbed my face in exasperation.

"The principal is really a hag, isn't she?" Roland laughed. "It was funny to see her flip out."

"Stay away form her, Roland. She might make you find Kiki." I told him, walking down the hall. I noticed a lot of stares being thrown at Roland. "Looks like somebody is popular." I muttered.

"I hate it when people do that." Roland said, shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Treat somebody differently, because their apperance changed." Roland clenched his fist. "I bet half of these stupid girls woudn't even glance at me if I was still scrawny and shy."

I nodded, he was right.

"That's why I like you, Nate. You don't treat me any different just because I changed."

"You didn't change, Roland. You're still skull-collecting, rat-owning, shy guy you've always been." I walked until we reached the student council room. "I have some business in here, I have your forms, I think. I just need your I.D. and money." i walk inside, leaving Roland to fend for himself.

**So, sorry for the sucky kiss scene. I'm not good at that, considering I've never ****_been_**** kissed (*cough*loser*cough*) Anyway, I'm writing this to get better!**


	16. Chapter 16-Roland

**I made Roland. **

**I DID IT! He's like totally a guy I'd date. Nate, too, but he's a bit uptight for me.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Gwen POV

I walked quickly, trying to avoid Nate at all costs. i was wearing Iris's clothes, so I was less noticable. I was walking down the corridor, thinking on how I could take a shortcut to Science when I bumped into somebody.

"Argh, sorry." I looked up at the face that I bumped into. The first thing I noticed were his cool eyes.

'It's okay, I'm Roland." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Cool eyes, dude." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. How many times can I be a stupid creeper in one day? I'm not sure. He looks taken aback. He puts his hands under my chin and lifts my face up.

"That's the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Stop putting your hands on my face, you creep!" I grab his hand and pull it off my face. Suddenly, he starts laughing. Like, really hard. "Is there something wrong with you...?" I put my face near his belly-clutching form.

"No, you just remind me of someone. It's not important though." Roland backs up a bit. "Let's start over, okay? Hi, I'm Roland." He holds out his hand again. I shake it again.

"Hi, my name's Gwen."

"Okay, Gwen, what is your next class?"

"Science in Room 234." He holds his arm out.

"Walk me there, Gwen?" I happily hook my arm with him.

"Gladly!" We talk the whole way and I find out, he has 2 rats. Batman and Joker. He collects skulls and his favorite color is orange. When we reach the room he unhooks his arm from mine and opens the door.

APRIL  
I've been avoiding Nate for a month now. I can't say that I don't miss him, there's an emptiness in my chest that only he could fill. But it's for his own good. Roland and I have become good friends over this past month. But whenever Nate see Roland and I together his lips become a tight frown. Roland and I are supposed to meet after school today for a picnic. I invited Castiel, but he said picnics are for sissies. Roland and Castiel get along fairly well, though. I walk down the hall for the last class of the day. Roland only has Science with me.

"Hey, Gwen!" Nate's voice follows me and I walk a bit faster. Nate's always trying to talk to me and I always have to pretend I don't hear him. I can tell it hurts him, but again, it's for his own good. I keep the objective in my head. _Don't get close to anyone._

The last period passes pretty quickly and I find myself waiting outside for Roland.

"Hey, Gwen!" Roland says, waving his arms at me. I wave back at him and smile. Even though he looks really buff, he's really adorable like a little kid. Roland runs up to me.

"So, where's the food?" Roland asks.

"C'mon, follow me!" I point this way and he follows me. We reach Auntie's house and she answers sleepily.

"What? I'm taking a nap." Auntie rubs her eyelids. "Another boy? How many boyfriends do you have?"

My eyes widen, "He isn't my boyfriend. You know Castiel wasn't and there is no way-"

"Haha, I'm just messin' with ya." Auntie holds out her hand. Roland goes to shake it when she puts her hands on his face.

Auntie's face contorts into a look of confusion and then smiles. "Childish, kind to everybody. Not the jealous type. Er... oh got it. Kind of stalkerish."

"Umm." Roland looks confused when Auntie explains it to him. "Oh, cool. Wait...stalkerish?"

"Here's your picnic basket! Bye!" Auntie throws me the basket and closes the door. I shrug and we head out to the park.

When we reach the park, I lay down the blanket and flop down on it. He does the same and says,

"Look it's a turtle riding a bicycle!" I look at the cloud.

"No way. That's a bunny in a hat!"

"Liar, Liar! Pants on fire!" He sticks his tongue out at me. I giggle. Auntie was right, he really was a child.

I sit up and get out the food for the picnic. I stare up at the sky and the emptiness comes back to me again. I shake it off and turn to Roland.

"Hey, Roland?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever like somebody, but you know you shouldn't?"

He sighs, "Yes."

The conversation dies off as we eat.

Nathaniel POV

Why will she not talk to me? The question circles around my mind while filling in forms. It's not only that. Roland replaced me so easily. I sighed, beaten by my own friend. I know that if I try harder, I could get through to her. Melody walked in and sat down.

"Isn't he dreamy, Nathaniel?" Melody propped her head up on her elbows. I looked at the lovesick puppy in front of me and scowled.

"Who cares?" I snorted and she looked up at me.

"Looks like you got the case of love grumps."

"What is heck is that?" I asked, still filling out forms.

"Studies show when a person likes someone, and they don't like them back, the person hates anything to do with love."

"That's stupid, Mel."

"Yooou're in deniiiall." Melody sang, her voice cracking.

"Shut up, and get out please." I pointed to the door and Melody walked out. I worked on the forms some more with 'denial' bouncing through my head. Roland walked in and greeted me.

"Hey, Nate." Roland sat down in a chair. I scowled at him, he's the reason I can't talk to Gwen.

"Hello."

"So, Sir-Scowls-A-Lot, what's the deal?" Roland leaned forward.

"It's nothing." I say and turn around.I shuffle through some more papers and pick a file to rummage through.

"Liar."

"Shut up, Roland." Roland puts his palms up and looks hurt.

"Okay, Okay! Anyway I need some advice." I turn to face him.

"What kind of advice...?"

"Well, since you're my best friend," I roll my eyes at Roland's carefree use of the word 'Bestfriend' "I want to ask someone out." My face hardens as I narrow my eyes at him.

"What does it matter? You could get any girl."

"She's-she's different." His eyes darken a bit.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Gwen, sh-" I stood up. My face twists up in anger a bit, though I try to keep calm.

"Don't." My voice was harsh.

"I want to."

"No." Roland stands up.

"I am going to, so if-"

"I will NOT let her go out with y-you-" My face slumps a bit. What did it matter? She didn't like me and that was that. I wasn't going to deny that I still had feelings for her. But, she seemed happier with Roland. I sat back down in my chair and sulked. I had been pushing her feelings about me away. I was so consumed with mine for her, I didn't even think about hers. I was pushing her harsh rejection away, saying it was all a misunderstanding.

"Um, N-Nate?" Roland looked at me.

"Go out with her." I sighed.

"W-what?"

"Just go." Roland walked out the door.

She rejected me. She didn't love me, and never had. The kiss was just another way to toy with another that she had broke my heart, she moved on. I held back tears. I wouldn't cry over a player. She just wanted to break my heart, didn't she?

I didn't know. But I know I did love Gwen. I wanted to be with her and she didn't want to be with me. The tears I was holding back were breaking the barrier. I sighed.

I let the tears flow.


	17. Chapter 17- Reconile&The Back Woods

**Nathaniel's a pushover.**

**He's such a doormat.**

**Roland and Gwen's date is in this Chapter.**

**/(0-0)/**

Gwen POV

"Will you go on a date with me?" Roland asked me, holding a rose. I couldn't make sense of this situation. A date? I averted his eyes and looked around. I could see a pair of golden eyes watching us, but the eyes quickly looked back at the crime novel they were reading. He was watching us, I knew it. I remembered what Iris had told me. A couple of casual dates couldn't hurt, right?

"Sure." I smiled at him. He let loose a breath of held air.

"Thanks, so, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at 7:30. Make sure to wear something nice, okay?" Roland scratched the back of his head and I nodded. "Okay then! Bye, Gwen. I have to some things to do around town." Roland walks off and I head to the school again. I could feel golden eyes watching me as I left.

At 7:30, I was ready to go out. I brushed my hair one more time when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and saw Roland.

"Good day, m'lady." Roland said in a faux accent.

"T' you too." I answered in the same accent. We both laughed and he led me to his car.

The date went fairly well. Roland and I were walking around the park, when he turned me around.

"Gwen..." He leaned forward. I took a step back, but he only pulled me closer.

"Ro- mrggh." I was about to stop him when he crashed his lips to mine. I pulled away immediately. I didn't like the kiss at all. It needed something, though I wasn't sure what.

"Yep." He says and laughs.

"What." I cock my head to the side and glance at him. This causes him to chuckle again.

"I knew that I was gay." He shakes his head. "I just needed confirmation." He looks at me. "I'm sorry, Gwen. For making you go on this date and stuff."

I punch his shoulder. "Ha, its okay. Though the kissing thing was kind of weird." I held in a sigh of relief. Roland was gay and I was safe. "But, when did you suspect that you were gay?"

"Oh. Ha, that's a funny story. In middle school, I was head over heels on love with Nathaniel." My face was twisted in shock. "I just didn't know it at the time." Roland looks at my expression and laughs again.

"Don't worry, Gwen. Nate is completely straight. You can have him all to yourself." He winks at me. My face turns completely red.

"No! It's not like that at all!"

"Ookay.." He looked doubtful. "Anyway, that redhaired guy looks kind of shaky, though. I bet I can change him." He winks again and I giggle. Roland and Castiel. I mix their names together. Rastiel? He hooks his arm with mine and we head home.

At school, Roland isn't completely ready to come out yet. So I play his pretend girlfriend for now. I told him it was okay to spread rumors about the kiss we shared. I was holding his hand and laughing when I was pulled from Roland's grip. My hazel eyes met with the golden eyes that were watching me the other day.

"Gwen.. we need to talk." He huffed. His tone was darker and harder than it normally was. I wasn't aware of this side of Nate. It kind of scared me.

"Hey, man..?" Roland said.

"Gwen.. c'mon." Nate tugged at my wrist.

"Dude." Roland waved in front of Nate's face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're doing a math project." Roland took ahold of my other arm.

"Is this true?" Roland looked at me. I was tempted to say no, but the look in Nate's eyes compelled me to nod. Roland cautiously lets go of my arm. "Be careful." he says as Nate pulls me along. His grip is so tight on my wrist that it hurts.

"Ouch." I squeak. Nate sighs and loosens his grip on my wrist. I was about to head off when he pins me against a courtyard wall in the back. His arms encased me, preventing any escape.

"Gwen, did you really kiss Roland?" He whispered, his tone much softer now. His breath fanned over my face and I was unable to answer. His body was close to mine and I felt my heart racing. My thoughts were spinning around my head again. I resisted the urge to kiss him again, though I so wanted too. I knew that would just result in pain, for both him and I. I avoided his golden eyes, which were burning with passion and sadness. There was another emotion there, though I couldn't identify it. Was it.. jealousy? I looked down at my feet. I nodded. His face fell.

"I knew it.." The pain in his eyes made me want to tell him about Roland. I kept quiet though. The words that wanted to spill from my mouth never did. He sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut, so that I didn't have to see his hurt expression. I felt his figure lean down. His face moved toward my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder. I stiffened a bit, then relaxed. His hot breath spilled over my neck.

Nathaniel POV

My head was cradled in Gwen's shoulder. I should pull away, and forget this ever happened. Erase Gwen from my life completely. Though I knew I couldn't. Gwen left a scar on me that would never fade. I sighed into her neck. Her hand lifted my chin up.

"Nathaniel..." This was the first time she'd used my full name since months ago. "I-I'm so sorry." Her hand left my chin and she wrapped her arms around me.

I stared at her face, the hazel eyes that bore into mine, were waiting for me to say something. I kept silent though, my eyes trained on hers.

"I-I know this is a lot to ask. But d-do you want to be friends again?" Her words pierced the silence. I should say no. I shouldn't let her into my heart again. But I only nod. Her face stretches into a grin. I found myself grinning, too. She removed her arms from my waist.

"So, want to grab lunch with Roland?" Gwen says.

"Sure, why not?" Gwen takes my arm and we race off to find Roland.

At the diner, Roland and I split the bill. Gwen insists to pay, but we refuse. Roland told me that he was gay. That kinda shocked me, but I should of seen it coming.

MAY

"Class, I'm glad to announce that we will be having the annual camping trip!" Mr. F told the class before the bell rang. "Now, remember, grab a partner and get your note signed! Class dismissed." I gathered my books and headed out the door with Gwen

"Hey, do you want-" Gwen and I spoke at the same time. I chuckled and Gwen giggled a bit.

"Well, isn't it proper manners for me, the gentleman, to ask first?" I took Gwen's hand and got down on my knees. "Gwen Breese, would you like to accompany me to the annual camping trip this year?"

"I'd be delighted to." Gwen pulls me up, then points to Castiel and Roland. "Look."

Roland was rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling something. Castiel shrugged and said something that sounded like "Cool, whatever." Castiel walked off and I gave Roland a thumbs up.

Next Week

I boarded the bus with Gwen, tugging at my zipper on my jacket. Gwen turned to me and slid her fingers under my hand.

"What are d-doing?" I was blushing a bit. Her hand skillfully pulled my zipper up.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you zip up your zipper." She looked up at me. "Are you sick? You look a bit flushed." Her hand went up to my head. I turned away from her.

"I'm fine, hey where do you want to sit?" I pointed to the three seats that were open.

"Um, how about in the back?" I nodded and we sat down. The bus was going to take about 2 hours. Gwen groaned and stretched, she turned to the window. "I'm so bored."

"Gwen. We haven't even left yet." I rolled my eyes, Gwen had the patience and attention span of a gnat. I flicked her and she turned to me. "Maybe you should try talking to your partner?"

"Well, Mr. So Interesting, entertain me." I told her about the principal latest antics, and about the certainly not edible cafeteria food. She laughed a bit and then unzipped my jacket.

"What are you doing...?"

"What's with the tight tees? The girls have been noticing a bit." She wiggled her eyebrows a bit. I glare at her.

"Auntie only provided me with a variety of tees and jeans." I sighed a bit. She poked me in the stomach.

"You aren't pudgy, that's for sure."

"Well, when I can, I hit the gym." I looked down at the black tee I was wearing. I guess the girls have been staring at me more than usual. I ran my fingers through my hair. Gwen was zipping up my jacket when the bus gave a big thump.

"Whoah.." Gwen fell into my lap. "Geez, how old is this thing?"

"Hey, get a room!" Someone said from the front of the bus. Gwen and I went bright red, and Gwen quickly got up. We both laughed nervously. We talked casually for the rest of the ride and before we knew it, we were there.

"Time for the scavenger hunt! Find these items on the list and come back when you're done!" Mr. F handed us a map and Gwen quickly crumbled it up.

"Ha! We won't need this." She said and took the list from me. "Let's see.." We walked around for a bit and found nothing. The sky was beginning to darken. I checked my watch.

"IT'S LIKE 7:30!" I yelled and turned to Gwen. "Ohmygoshgwenohmygoshohmygosh ." My breathing hitched. Gwen put her hand on my chest.

"Chill, Nate." She said, rubbing my chest to calm me down. "They'll find us, but for precautions' sake, lets make camp.

Gwen and I made camp and the air started to cool. Gwen shivered a bit.

"You seem cold, Gwen." I unzipped my jacket and started to take it off when Gwen stopped me.

"Nate, I'm fine. Taking off your own jacket will only make you cold." She laid down. "Anyway, I'm going to catch up on some rest." I laid down beside her and let my thoughts drift.

When I woke, it was still dark. But everything felt warmer somehow. I realized I was pressed up against something. Something _breathing_. I was about to scream but then I looked and it was Gwen. I breath a sigh of relief, but then freeze again. I was cuddling _GWEN_. My heart rate sped up a bit. I checked her again, to make sure she was asleep. She felt nice and pleasant in my arms. Well, whats the harm? A wind blew over us and Gwen snuggled up to me. i put my head on her shoulder. I let my thoughts drift again.


	18. Chapter 18- Serpents

**OMG I am so sorry guys! Writers block really killed me. I know I go too fast, its one of my biggest problems.**

Gwen POV

When I woke I was pressed against something. But, that something felt nice and warm so I snuggled up to it. What surprised me is when I felt the something wrap it's arms around me. I looked up at the source of warmth.

It was Nate.

"Oh my-" I whispered and tried to squirm out of his grip. It just made him grip me tighter. It was obvious he wasn't going to let me out. His arm encased my waist and I was using his other arm as a pillow. He was snoring softly and his face was relaxed, he had a small smile on his lips. I hadn't seen Nate this relaxed since forever. I didn't want to wake him.

I'm only doing this for him. Not for me. Though his arms gave me a safe and secure feeling. His chest pressed against my back was a pleasant and warm feeling that made my heart flutter.

No.

I wiggled around and finally woke him.

"Huh? Oh hey, Gwen." He yawned and realized he was holding me. He blushed and his face flushed. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, um erm, it-it's fine." My nose turned a bit red. Nate removed his arms from me and the air suddenly felt cold. "So, uh, what time is it?" I said, desperate to change the subject.

"Hmm, uh 9:15." He said, checking his watch.

"Gosh, what are they doing out here? They should be watching us." I stood up and looked around. Nate stood up with me and we started walking.

"What if we get stuck in here, _forever._" He shook a bit and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going to be stuck here forever, crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby!"

"Aww, is crybaby mad?" I poked him and chuckled.

"I am NOT a crybaby." His tone made me burst out laughing and I clutched my stomach.

"You are, too!"

"You're a jerk, Gwen." I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"Apology not accepted." He turned away from me. I grabbed his arm and started to rub my head on his shoulder. "Gwen, w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I put on a puppy dog face "I'm so sowwy."

"Promise to never make that face again, and I'll forgive you."

I chuckled and let go of his arm. "Will do, Captain!" I trotted through the thick grass.

Nate wiped his head with his sleeve, "Gosh, it's hot out here. Wasn't a raging cold wind blowing a couple minutes out here?!"

"I don't know, Nate. But Auntie's going to kill me if you die." I smiled up at him. "I'd probably be pretty mad at myself, too, if you died."

"Huh?" Nate's cheeks pinked up a bit. Oh, God. Did I say the wrong thing? I looked away from him. "Well, I-I um think, I'd be p-pretty sad if you died, Gwen."

I faced him again and held out my pinky. "Well, then, let's promise, we won't die!" Nate looked a bit shocked but then locked his pinky with mine.

"It's a promise."

Nathaniel's POV

I was just finishing my promise to Gwen when I heard a sarcastic remark come from the bushes.

"A pinky promise, what are you guys, like eight?" That voice could only belong to one redheaded rebel.

"Aww, shush, Castiel. I think it's cute." Another voice emerged from the bushes. Roland's round blue orbs stared at us.

"Roland, Castiel! You came to our rescue!" Gwen hugged Roland and punched Castiel's arm. "I knew somebody would find us."

"Half the student body is looking for you, prepare for a triple serving of detentions." Castiel smirked. I groaned, another mark to my now ruined record. But I really didn't feel that bad. I actually liked spending more time with Gwen. It's weird, but she can make some of my worst days a bit better.

"Castiel, we better not stay here all night. Let's return these two and find that plastic animal." Roland tugged at Castiel's arm.

I held back a laugh. "You guys still haven't found the plastic animal?"

"Hey, I don't see you having anything, Princess." Castiel led us back to the campsite. As expected, we got a killer lecture from all the teachers. We got detention for three days and kitchen cleaning duties. Gwen and I walked back to the bus, along with the rest of the class. A few glares were shot my way and I heard a couple snickers as we passed them. But I just sat down at the back in my seat.

"They really hate us, don't they?" Gwen chuckled as she sat and she glanced at the front of the bus. "Roland's really scoring, right?" She pointed at Roland and Castiel, who were laughing their heads off.

I nodded my head, "Totally." Roland even seemed to make Castiel blush a couple times.

"Hey, let's make a bet." Gwen turned to me. "I bet Roland will have Castiel wrapped around his finger by the end of this month."

I scoffed "As much I'd hate to admit it, Castiel has more willpower than that. This is a stupid bet."

"You scared of losing?"

"No way!"

"Then do it!"

"What do I get if I win?" Gwen put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment and finally said,

"I know, if one of us wins, the other becomes their slave for a day!"

JUNE

"Good morning, Master Nathaniel." Gwen said through gritted teeth. I stared at her, trying not to laugh.

"Erm, Gwen. Uh..heh. Hahaha. Ha,haha." I clutched my stomach.

"It doesn't make it better when you laugh."

"S-sorry, it's just so funny..haha."

"Shut up."

"Uh-uh. Don't say that to your Master." I pursed my lips. "Wow, you suck."

"I do not!" She looked annoyed.

"Well, then do what I say!" I lean back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. "Hmm, I need something to eat."

Gwen put her hands on her hips. "You just ate!" She pointed to the empty bag of junk food. "I swear, how are you so muscular!?" She immediately covered her mouth and I chuckled.

"So you WERE checking me out that day." I smiled, knowing that I was being particularly bold today.

"I certainly was not! It's your fault for being half-naked!" I could see a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You're being bold today!"

"Of course! Any other day and you would have smacked me silly!"

"Why would you come to conclusion?!"

"Because of what you did to those guys." I answered, then averted my eyes. I knew I was out of line, but I really wanted to know what happened. "How'd you do that, anyway?"

"It's none of your business." Gwen clenched her fists. "Drop it, Nathaniel." I could tell she was angry, so I dropped. The interrogation would have to take place later.

"Like I said, food please!"

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

"Hey Nate, could you grab my agenda? It's in my room." Gwen said as she searched her purse. "I need to see when I have that job interview next week." I nodded and walked to her room. It was a standard room, painted blue and green. She had pictures, but the faces in them were scratched out for some reason. I walked over to her spruce wood desk and traced the lines of her drawers. I searched through the first and second drawers but the agenda wasn't there. When I opened the third drawer, nothing was there but an unlabeled notebook. I picked up the navy blue journal, unsure of whether to open it or not. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the book to the first page.

Inside were only sketches of black serpents.


End file.
